Say It
by foreverfriendly
Summary: Love blooms between two shinobi but can he ever say those three little words? NaruHina Very citrusy
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a new writer, I just want to see what kind of reaction my stories get with a new audience. I'm hoping it nwill help with my apalling writers block.

This Story will be heavy on the citrus action so I am warning you all now, please be over 16 to read this (I'm british, in England you're legal at 16) Naruto and Hinata are both 19 and the others characters ages fit around as normal.

I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto and I make no profit from my fanfics.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain sucks

Rain Sucks! Those two eloquent words were currently running through a certain blond ninja's head as he lay thinking about what he had planned to do today.

It wasn't an intricate plan, nor was it of life or death importance but it mattered to him.

He had planned on visiting Hinata.

It had been three weeks since their 'mission' and Naruto and Hinata had barely seen each other. Naruto wasn't sure if she was avoiding him or if it was just a case of conflicting schedules. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. The two of them had been travelling together under guise of a young couple travelling through the area, they hadn't needed to sleep in the same bed but Naruto had teasingly insisted that it 'added to their cover'.

What had happened between them had not been planned in any way shape or form but it had happened and they needed to deal with it.

Sighing Naruto lay back onto his couch wondering when he had turned into such a girl and what Sasuke would say if he found out... not about what had happened, truth is he wanted to boast about that, but about how he was now acting like some lovesick teenager.

He was twenty for christs sake!

Still thinking back to it he had to admit, it was a pretty amazing experience, he wasn't surprised he was so affected!

(NaruHina)

"N-Naruto?" Hinata had watched him terrified as with wild eyes he stared down at her, his prey. She couldn't get out from under him as he pinned her bodily to the bed

"I'm sick of it" he snarled his eyes flashing red "the looks I get, the way they look at me with hate, fear and anger and all for what? Do you know what?"

"The f-fox demon" at the age of 19 Hinata like most other older shinobi now knew what Naruto was, most people accepted it with ease but there had been a couple of people from her age group that had reacted badly. As it was the rookie nine as they had been once known had shrugged it off in a way that surprised Naruto.

"Yes. THE FOX DEMON! Anyone would think I wanted this or asked for it the way they treat me… the way you treat me"

"I don't treat you l-like that" she whimpered as he took hold of her wrists, she was tempted to fight him off but terrified she'd hurt him

"You have fear in your eyes"

"Because you're hurting me" she stared at him almost defiantly

"I will bring Konoha to it's knees everyone shall die"

"Not everyone there hates you, what, what about Iruka? Kakashi? Tsunade?… me?"

"All will die"

Hinata began to cry, he wasn't even aware of her talking anymore, his grip on her wrists tightened. She lay still praying that he would awaken before he really hurt her. His nails were clawing at her skin and she was starting to struggle to breathe when it happened.

The air in the room lightened, the dark oppressing aura surrounding her friend disappeared. His body still above her dropped and the air was forced from her body as Naruto landed full force on her chest.

"Aw man… my head is killin… Oh god no" Naruto's weight left her and Hinata was suddenly but tenderly picked up and cuddled close to the distraught blonde. "Hinata~?" he stood over the bed lying her down and placing a hand to her throat feeling for a pulse "Oh shit, Oh fuck… Hinata please look at me"

Finally the pale lavender eyes opened and Hinata stared up at him, tears were now spilling down her cheeks but as she looked up at the bright blue eyes of her long time crush and friend she breathed a sigh of relief

"You're back."

"I am so, so, so, sorry, I should have warned you… I sometimes have nightmares"

"Oh r-really?" Hinata smiled shyly up at him "I hadn't noticed"

Naruto was stunned as he looked down at her, she giggled softly and relieved he laughed as well. Sitting back against the headboard he brought Hinata up to lie on his chest embracing her and trying to make up for scaring her

"Are you- Are you alright?"

"Mmhm" she nodded happily, he would probably never know how alright she was at this moment in time. "Y-You're comfy!"

"I'm dangerous is what I am" he sighed and looked down at her "I wish I could say it won't happen again but… well it's not a guarantee"

"If it happens, it happens" she moved and knelt in front of him to stare at him directly "Naruto I want you to remember something."

"OK?" he knelt too facing her properly while she spoke

"I have never feared you…, I…, always liked you…, even when we were little kids"

"c'mon Hina-chan no one liked me when we were really little"

"Oh really? Do you remember every valentines day you would get a mini chocolate heart in your desk?" she stared down at the mattress

"Yeah, wait!" he looked at her surprised "That was you?"

She nodded "Every year! You were so inspiring, how could I not like you?"

"I never thought…" he stopped and stared at her wishing she'd look back at him "didn't your father tell you to stay away from me?"

"All the time"

"Oh" he looked disappointed

"But I still watched you, I smiled at every prank you played, I got upset every time I had to stand back and watch you cry, it was rare but it happened. I wanted to be your friend"

"Hina-chan" this time when Naruto said that nickname Hinata looked up and the look in his eyes made her gasp.

Smiling Naruto moved forward to place his lips on hers, it was a gentle and loving kiss that made Hinata feel happy and loved. It was pure Naruto. Everything he had been to her during her life, the kiss felt safe, dangerous, exciting, scary but most of all it felt like a ray of pure sunshine had entered her life and she wasn't willing to let go.

He didn't really know what he had been thinking when he kissed her, all he had known was that her lips seemed to be drawing him in closer and closer until he finally kissed her and realised that he never wanted to stop. Their tongues seemed to work together, who knew that a tongue could have a perfect partner? The kisses became more intense and Hinata was trembling, hell he was trembling and he liked it! In fact he didn't seem able to stop as he began to toy with the bottom of her nightdress mentally begging her to allow him to continue. She didn't argue as he started to slide it up, his hands touched the bare skin of her thighs as he lifted the soft material.

Hinata knew of Naruto's reputation, he wasn't a chaste man, in fact it was a well known fact that he and Kiba went 'on the pull' together quite regularly. Of course unlike Kiba Naruto had a sort of honour code to it all. Naruto never preyed on a fan girl, his conquests were random hot girls from clubs who knew as much as he did that it was a one night stand. She wasn't sure if she could ever fall under that category, of course she knew that Neji and Tenten were good friends and occasional lovers, maybe

she would be alright if she and Naruto became that. Friends who called on each other in times of heartache and received comfort. With that thought in mind she allowed Naruto to lift her white nightgown over her head moving her arms accommodatingly as he did so.

Dense as he was Naruto had become rather clever when it came to woman and sex…so why was it that this shy woman with no real knowledge or experience of what they were about to do intimidated him more than another partner he had ever had? He grinned as she blushed after the removal of the only item of clothing she wore, her arms immediately crossed over her chest but he took hold of her hands and smiling pulled her arms away.

"So beautiful" he told her and he really meant it. She was pale in the silvery moonlight, a water nymph sent from heaven itself… ok so maybe he was going a little too far but she was different. He didn't know if it was her lack of experience, her naivety or just the fact that she was Hinata but he wanted her and he never wanted any other man to touch her. He began to kiss her neck making her squirm.

"N-Naruto…" her eyes had closed as he began to kiss her pale skin, she was terrified but how to tell him that? This was all she had ever wanted after all, his mouth hot on her body, his touch driving her wild.

Re-opening her eyes Hinata stared at the blonde head, she placed a nipping kiss at his ear making him growl as his lips moved back to hers. She smiled into the kiss sliding her hands under the black t-shirt he wore feeling the toned chest underneath it. That was one thing she had seen before. Naruto's chest, he wasn't afraid to take his top off when sparring and she had never completely outgrown her habit of watching from a distance so she knew how wonderful he looked. Naruto helped her remove the shirt and when he did so she kissed his wonderful muscles like she had wanted to so may times before.

"Hinata?" the nick name was gone but she guessed from his tone that he was going to ask her something serious

"Naruto?" she looked up at him

"If you want me to stop you're going to have to say so now"

"I j-just want you to- to promise me one thing" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer

"W-what?" Naruto tried to ignore the softness of her chest against his and tried to keep his eyes focussed on hers

"Promise me... promise me you won't cut me out of your life after this"

Now he was intrigued and suitably distracted from staring at her chest, Naruto stared at her watching her face. Thinking about it he understood her fear, he had heard of friends who had slept together only to be unable to stand the sight of each other ever again afterwards. Ino and Shikimaru were prime examples and it had gotten really awkward for some time.

"Hinata" she wasn't looking at him no, she was staring down at his chest, he took her chin between his thumb and finger and forced her to look at him "You are part of my life and I will never cut you out of it."

Her eyes searched his and finally satisfied with his answer she nodded moving her arms up around his neck again and kissing him hard.

Naruto kissed her for a while letting her slender fingers caress his chest and run through his hair, he allowed her to become suitably relaxed being naked and with him before making his move. Finally he pulled her close and lifting her up, turned to lie her down his lips still pressed to hers. His hands on either side of her waist he placed himself between her legs staring down at the beautiful picture this presented him. Her body was pale, smooth, there were occasional white lines where scars from battles had left their mark but even with that she was perfect.

Hinata watched him shyly as he moved away, he was sitting between her legs staring down at her. Normally this would be where her blush and a familiar unconsciousness took over but right now she was too dazed from his fierce kisses to even think about being embarrassed. Her eyes focussed on his face as his eyes seemed to view her whole being.

She stared at him dreamily until suddenly she felt his finger at her moist core, her hips moved away instinctively and he brought his other hand to her thigh and pressed her down. It was only one finger and she was really ok with that. It was no different from the size of a large tampon and although his finger was larger, rougher than her own she wasn't uncomfortable. It was when he entered a second finger that it began to feel like a tight fit, she squirmed a little and was about to say something when Naruto moved his hand from her thigh resting it by her head and moved down to kiss her.

All throughout the kiss Naruto was careful to keep his fingers moving, he was pretty sure from something Kiba once said that Hinata was not only a virgin but relatively innocent so he could imagine that she had never really tried masturbation. He was right, as he entered a third finger her eyes went wide and she gasped, her back arched up and her chest crushed up against his. He moved from her lips kissing her neck and gently moving down between the valley of her breasts as a wetness surged around his fingers and she tightened around him convulsing a little. He continued to move his fingers watching amazed as her head now thrashed against the pillow and she let loose a keening sound from the back of her throat.

She looked stunning, her dark hair splayed across the pillow, her face flushed, her lips redder than usual and an overcome look in her eyes that gave him a sense of masculine pride as he drew his fingers out. She watched him and he slowly raised his fingers to his mouth to lick them.

Flushed and embarrassed Hinata closed her eyes, had he really just done that? For the first time ever she wished she had received more advice about this kind of thing. After all she had no mother and her only female relative that she was close to was Hanabi five years younger than herself. Sakura and Ino had talked about sex and orgasms more than once but she had never really listened, TenTen had given her some sisterly advice, but on the whole she had not wanted to talk about it and so had never realised how her body could react. One arm went up her eyes covering them

"Hina-chan?" Naruto sounded concerned again "Did I hurt you?"

She stared at him and shook her head, he inclined his own head to one side disbelievingly and so she nodded "A little"

"You want me to stop?"

"I… no" she didn't look or sound convinced but Naruto understood, he leant over her kissing her gently

"Do you have any idea how amazing you just looked?" There was that blush again, she felt it creeping over her face "No seriously" he moved down to kiss her gently, she found it strangely erotic the taste on his lips was different. She realised with a strange perverse sense of pleasure that she could taste herself. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"Naruto I… I " she wanted to say 'I love you' but it just wouldn't some instead she raised her hands up to his chest stroking his taut skin down lower and lower until she reached his pyjama trousers. She slowly untied the drawstring her eyes concentrating on her fingers. Finally she had untied the tight knot and running her fingers along the edge of the material she pushed them down. He was large but then what could she compare him to? Still she wondered how he would fit, his fingers had seemed tight this would be something else. She bit her lip shyly before taking hold of him with one hand.

He'd had some restraint up until now, he had been able to think clearly all through their activities but the moment her small shaking fingers took a firm hold of him that was it. With a feral growl he pushed her hand away a moving himself properly into position he yanked Hinata up into his arms. Her legs tightened around his waist, her arms went about his shoulders and she stared at him afraid.

"Hold tight" he whispered before gently guiding himself into her delicious warmth,

It hurt more than his fingers, she remembered that was normal but she was a ninja and pain was second nature to her so when the pain became worse she didn't make a sound, she merely took to biting her lip harder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" he whispered slowly drawing himself out "but trust me, it's worth it" and then suddenly she was down on her back again and he plunged into her hard and deep. She cried out into his shoulder but not from pain, God she had never felt so much bliss. anything she's considered the height of pleasure prior to this paled in comparison. He was pushing in and out at a pace she couldn't keep up to, she screamed as he thrust into her faster and harder each time getting more ferocious.

As he continued to pump into her Naruto was stunned, she was tight, that was expected but somehow he knew he was coming to the most spectacular climax of his life. Was it the noises she made? Was it her beauty? Was it the way she gripped him? Was it the was she held him, her nails clawing at his back? Was it knowing he was taking away her innocence? Setting a seal on her that no one else would ever be able to? Or was it just her?

It came upon him like a blinding light as he plunged into her one final time yelling her name and spilling into her. Never before had he been so affected, even the exhaustion he felt was more this time. He collapsed on top of her, he rolled apologetically away only to be stopped by the fact that they were still connected. He smiled and was about to pull out when she rolled onto him properly moving her pelvis to keep a grip on him.

"Stay" she murmured tiredly before dropping off to sleep

Amused Naruto looked down to make sure she was sleeping before he made another move. Truth be told he like the idea of remaining inside her but he slowly pulled out. He was surprised to find himself becoming aroused just by that action she was tight and he loved it. Kissing her gently on the forehead he covered her up before walking over to their bags and looking through their medical packs. After a quick search through her things he found her first aid kit and pulled out a tiny bottle. It was a birth control potion carried by all kunoichi in case of rape. Moving back to the bed he shook her gently

"Hina-hime? Wake up for a second"

She mumbled something and then opened her eyes "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Nothing just drink this"

Hinata opened her mouth obediently and Naruto poured the mixture down her throat. She coughed a little but once the potion was gone Naruto placed the bottle on the bedside table and climbed in beside her.

"Naruto-kun" she murmured gently and immediately wrapped herself around him in an embrace making him grin "so happy!"

"Me too Hinata, me too!" and Naruto was stunned to realise he meant it.

'I promised her that I wouldn't cut her out of my life' Naruto thought to himself 'I didn't realise that it could go both ways.'

(NaruHina)

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, frowning Naruto looked towards the window, it was still pelting it down with rain, who would be dumb enough to go outside in this weather?

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I have tried to reply to them all but I'm major busy with work, I'm almost done on a new chapter for this story but getting online to update is hard thank to stupid library computers blocking this site, it's a fiction site, the library should welcome it!

I do not own Naruto or it's characters in any way, I make no money from this fanfiction.

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto stared at the soaking wet young woman on his doorstep, she was covered in blood and dirt "Oh my god are you hurt?"

"No" she sounded numb. He pulled her into the house and immediately pulled off her shirt and trousers checking for injuries. He couldn't believe that she could have so much blood on her and not be hurt. Once he was done and had found no serious injuries he noticed that her eyes looked dull and void. Picking her up he carried her into his room, placing her on the bed he wrapped his arms around her before covering them both up in his duvet.

"What happened to you?" he asked holding her trembling body tight

"Simple mission… it got… complicated."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Kiba's hurt pretty bad but he'll be ok… Shino… Shino's in a coma"

"Oh God" Immediately Naruto placed a kiss on her head, he wished there was something else he could do. "I'm so sorry… why don't you tell me about it?"

"I can't… classified" Hinata whispered "I should have been able to do more for them, this is all my fault. I should have been stronger, I should have…"

"No! Don't say that. You listen to me" Naruto climbed off the bed and crouched down in front of her "This is not your fault. Ok? Ok?" Finally she nodded sniffing, Naruto smiled and wiped gently at her tears with his sleeve "Good, can I get you something?"

"No, I shouldn't have come here" still sounding vague Hinata stood making her way to the door seemingly unaware of the fact that she only wore her black bra and panties "I should go home"

"Why did you come here?" Naruto asked desperately, he had been longing to see her for so long and now, finally, here she was and she wanted to leave? "You've avoided me for ages and now you show up for like two seconds and then leave?"

"I needed to feel…" she stared at him before looking dazedly around the bedroom she stood in "I needed to feel safe, I wanted to feel happy"

"And you couldn't have got that at home?" he sounded ever so slightly spiteful and he cringed hoping Hinata hadn't noticed "You ought to have gone to your family, they might be worried about you" he amended quickly.

She stared vacantly at him for several minutes before smiling slightly "You're the only one who makes me feel safe and happy. You were the only one who could help, you were the first person I thought of. I'm sorry you don't want me here but…"

"But?"

"I need you, I've always needed you"

Naruto didn't know who started and, talking about it with Hinata later he soon discovered she didn't know either. All either of them remembered was landing on the bed tearing at each others clothes (Well Naruto tearing at Hinata's underwear) and their mouths finding each others skin. It was a mess this time around as Hinata lay face up half on the bed half off and Naruto ended up standing on the floor by the bed leaning down to kiss her lithe body. He stayed firmly between her legs thrusting into her as his hands held her hips and their two bodies met as one.

She had cried for a long time after that, the two of them laid together completely naked and completely at ease as Hinata revelled in the comfort Naruto had always given her. Unable to say anything suitably soothing Naruto had merely whispered to her again and again that everything would be 'ok' as he kissed her repeatedly.

(NaruHina)

Hinata shifted sleepily trying to get comfortable, something was stopping her from being able to relax properly. Why couldn't she lie properly here? She really didn't want to wake up now, she wanted to stay here… she felt oddly happy, unusual for her.

"Hinata?"

Upon hearing her name she rolled onto her side mumbling 'just a bit longer' before cuddling the arm that was wrapped around her… wait a minute… arm? Hinata's eyes flew open and she froze in place.

Staring at the beautiful woman in his arms Naruto laughed, he had never imagined Hinata would be the type that refused to get out of bed. Pressing his lips to her neck he smirked as she shivered involuntarily.

"I know you're awake!" he whispered against her skin.

Smiling sheepishly Hinata rolled over to face the man holding her, at first she looked into his eyes but they were so focussed on her it made her nervous, unable to think of anything to say Hinata just stared at his chest whispering nervously "Hi!"

Smiling foolishly Naruto responded "Hello" noticing Hinata's slightly worried expression he placed one hand on her cheek asking "Did you…. sleep well?"

Staring up into his eyes Hinata recognised his insecure side showing through so, returning her gaze to his chest so she wouldn't get too nervous she nodded whispering "Amazingly"

Grinning widely Naruto pulled her even closer to his chest, a feat Hinata wouldn't have thought possible, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Hinata replied nervously "I… I'm sorry I…. I just got…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah" giving a relieved sigh Hinata finally allowed herself to look up into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes "sorry"

"You're forgiven" Naruto told her causing Hinata to grin. After a while, looking down at Hinata he noticed her expression change from blissful happiness to one of worry and fear, it confused him but then he remembered what had brought her to his doorstep "Wanna talk about what happened on the mission?" he was loathe to bring up a mission that had been obviously so traumatising but he wanted to help her.

"I can't… remember? It's classified? It's my fault though…"

"Hinata it's never your fault, if someone attacks you all you can ever do is your best. Now. What's up with Shino?"

"There was a gas, it knocked out his insects, he was completely defenceless…. I didn't see what happened but…" Hinata gave a shuddering sob and clutched Naruto tighter "He wasn't even breathing, I managed to revive him but I'm just not good enough at medical stuff."

"Has Tsunade seen him yet?"

"She was with him when I left last night"

"Then he's with the best medic nin in the world,. Plus she's the Hokage. Tsuande's amazing and I really believe if anyone can succeed it's her… don't tell her I said that though."

Managing a small smile at his joke and encouraging words Hinata whispered "I don't want to go to the hospital alone."

"Then don't, go home get dressed and meet me at the hospital. We'll go see him together."

"Y-you don't mind?"

"Well I can think of better places to take a girl for a date but… of course I don't mind. He's my friend too."

"Thank you" Hinata smiled resting her cheek against Naruto's bare chest for a moment before leaning away from him and asking "Where did my bra end up?"

(NaruHina)

When Hinata walked towards Naruto after going home to change she wasn't actually alone, Neji was walking beside her looking thunderous. For a split second Naruto considered bolting and getting away while he could but after a quick shake of his head he decided that he would face the wrath if the Hyuga like a man… he was near a hospital after all!

"Hey Hinata! Neji!" Naruto gave the two of them a nervous wave reminding any gods that may be listening that he was ultimately a good person and that he was a protector of many innocent people and he didn't really deserve to die yet!

"Naruto-kun" Hinata gave him a smile… she seemed ok, not like she was expecting a massive fight.

"Naruto" Neji nodded to the man before crashing through the hospital entrance, Naruto watched him go a confused look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked thanking the gods that had protected him and promising to be a good person and give half his wages to charity…. Perhaps lying to the gods wasn't a good idea, he may need them again one day!

"He and Ten-Ten had a fight, she's got some new boyfriend and he's not taking it well."

"Are those two still" Naruto raised his hands and made imaginary quotation marks with his fingers "just friends?"

"Yes" Hinata nodded laughing "It's his own fault"

"So why's he here?"

"Lee's in hospital… that's part of the reason he's currently so pissed, normally Ten-Ten would come with him but she's left him to deal with Lee alone as she's got a date."

"Will… will we have that problem?" Naruto asked feeling nervous for the first time that day. He'd been on a high ever since he'd woken up this morning but realising just how bad things could go from here he was beginning to feel nervous.

"Visiting Lee?" Hinata asked amused

"No… being" he raised his hands again to make the air quotation marks "just friends"

"I don't know…, are we still" she imitated the gesture "just friends?"

"No… I don't want us to be 'just friends' but… I recognise that with your family around we may have problems. I'm the 'demon boy' you know?"

"I see" Hinata gave an almost imperceptible sigh of relief, he didn't want to be 'just friends' "well… we should probably keep it a secret for now… just until the council has… relaxed a bit. They're kind of strict with me at the moment"

"But we are dating?"

"Yeah" she smiled happily "we just can't say anything."

"So… it's a secret for now?" Naruto didn't look too happy about the situation.

"Just for a little while" Hinata pleaded desperately and after seeing her begging face Naruto exaggerating a sigh nodded.

"Fine!"

"You're the best Naruto"

"I know!" he raised his eyebrows lecherously "But it's always good to hear it."

When they entered the hospital both Hinata and Naruto were thrilled to discover that Tsunade had indeed lived up to expectations and that Shino was awake. The two of them celebrated with a 'date'. It was an odd date all things considered, neither of them were at all experienced with dating and they were unable to show any outward displays of affection. In the end they were joined by Shikamaru and Chouji completely obliterating any semblance of romance.

That second night together ended up being the beginning of many other times for the two of them. He could never really go to her like she could come to him but he would gaze at her during meetings and with a mere raise of the eyebrow or quirk of the mouth he would get his message across, she would blush and incline her head agreeing to meet. Usually she would sneak in through the windows or come henged as someone else, in return he had snuck into the compound once, he had just got back from a mission and had been unable to rest until he had checked in with Hinata. It was a pretty admirable feat considering how many guards that place had, and though Hinata later admitted to being secretly thrilled she sent him packing very quickly, the memory of that searing kiss secretly given in a house filled with all seeing eyes was emblazoned on his mind forever.

It was actually Naruto's first monogamous relationship, he didn't even think about looking for someone else, he was… happy. Ok, so they never went out, that kind of irked him, Naruto wanted to take her places, arrange for nice meals and dates but she wouldn't let him. She feared her family and their inevitable reaction. After all if her father hadn't wanted them to be friends as kids it was highly doubtful he'd want them dating as adults.

Still they managed to make their 'dates' as romantic as possible, Hinata would usually cook and so the food was always excellent and Naruto spent extra time making the place tidy and romantic. In fact they were due to have a date tonight.

This time Naruto had attempted to be more romantic, he wasn't good at the romantic stuff really, sure he knew his way around the club scene and he knew a lot about how to treat a female in a pleasurable way (God bless Jiraiya's books, the man really was a genius) but he was new to romance. Luckily for him Hinata always seemed to appreciate his efforts, this time he had sent a letter to her asking her to 'join him for dinner' he was ordering take out (Hinata already knew what his cooking skills were like) but he had made sure that he had scented candles and he had purchased dessert… Hinata was a shy little thing but with the offer of some chocolate sauce he was hoping she would become a little more adventurous.

Naruto could still remember the first time that he suggested she go on top, the red faced Hyuga had actually passed out halfway through…. Was someone calling him?

"uto…! Naruto! Hey Naruto" Kiba ran to catch up with the blonde

"Kiba hey" Naruto grinned at him before turning briefly to look behind the man and large dog, unfortunately Kiba's team wasn't with him.

"Look I'm going out tonight you wanna come with? We haven't gone out in ages, I need my wingman!"

"Um… no" Naruto shook his head trying to think of a suitable excuse "I have… plans"

"What kind of plans?"

"Um… I've kind of got someone coming around"

"I knew it!" Kiba yelled triumphantly "you've got a fuck buddy."

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"You haven't come out to chase tail (A/N **lol**) with me for ages, you're obviously not dating so you have a fuck buddy!"

"It's not like that" Naruto shook his head "she's not allowed to date properly so we're kind of keeping it low key"

"Oh… but you are sleeping with her right?" Kiba raised his eyebrows lecherously and Naruto couldn't help but grin. "I mean she must be the best fuck ever if your willing to keep it secret like that"

"Yeah" Naruto couldn't help but smile as he thought of Hinata, he wouldn't put it quite as crudely as Kiba had but he had to admit that Hinata was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Alright" Kiba shrugged nonchalantly "but I better get some details… you are coming to poker night on Thursday right?"

"Sure" Naruto nodded, it was a bit of a tradition that the guys met up at least once a month to play poker and just relax, they usually managed to get an evening where all the guys could be there, it was a nice way to relax and forget about there way of life for a few hours. "But I respect her privacy."

"Nice" Kiba grinned lecherously "keep using lines like that and you'll have her eating out of your hand!"

(NaruHina)

The team were finally together were finally together again, Shino had been in hospital for three weeks in all. He had spent a lot of time in physic therapy and tomorrow would be finally ready to train with his friends. Hinata had been very eager to help him out offering to meet up with him as early as he liked but Kiba had been less than willing, it was a Friday night and he had been hoping to go on the pull meaning a late start in the morning.

"So what time are we meeting tomorrow?" Shino asked hiding his irritation at Kiba's behaviour

"Dunno, some time after ten?"

"Fine with me" Hinata nodded enthusiastically smiling at the idea of the old team being together again.

"Sure" Shino nodded "so… you and Naruto going out tonight?" Shino asked quietly. For a split second Hinata almost gave the game away, she almost thought that sentence was for her and answered. Luckily the smirking Kiba cut in before she said anything.

"Nah, he isn't coming."

Hinata coloured slightly but as she always did this when Naruto was mentioned the other two thought nothing of it "Why not?" Shino asked noticing Kiba's odd smile

"Naruto has a fuck buddy" Kiba announced to his two friends

"A- a what?" Hinata asked turning pale

"A fuck buddy" he repeated "you know a friend he sleeps with, he was basically saying she was the best lay he ever had. He has her eating out of his hand…"

"O-oh" Hinata nodded understandingly, she didn't show it but inside her heart was sinking. Was that really what Naruto thought of her?

"I see" Shino nodded "well I suppose that explains why you find it so amusing" the stoic Aburame was very respectful when it came to women and he was always disapproving of Kiba's antics

"Oh c'mon Shino, if the girls ok with it why should it bother you so much."

"I just think that… Hinata? Where are you going?" Shino was surprised as Hinata didn't even turn to respond.

"Hinata… you ok?" Kiba called concerned, she didn't stop walking merely looking back to respond.

"Fine… I just… I just have to get home" and with that they shy girl broke into a run.

"Damn" Kiba muttered "I thought she was over him"

"As did I." the two team mates shook their heads helplessly, Hinata was long gone and there was very little they could do to help her anyway.

(NaruHina)

"You're early!" the grinning Naruto exclaimed when he opened the door, upon seeing the angry Hyuga glare at him his smile faltered "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" her voice was cold, as though she was incredibly angry… what had he done? He couldn't think of anything offhand…

"Of course" Standing back he allowed her to enter his apartment swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Is that what I am to you?" Hinata yelled the minute the door was closed

"Sorry what?" Naruto asked totally confused, he really had no idea what she could mean right now.

"A fuck buddy? Kiba says you have a **fuck **buddy, in fact he says that you were boasting about it." Hinata wasn't surprised at Naruto's slight look of fear Naruto had never seen her so mad, hell, she had never been this mad before! How dare he!

"Hinata listen"

"No you listen! I am not some plaything, I am not a… a piece of meat or some…. Some sort of whore you can just…"

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled trying to silence her

"WHAT?" she yelled right back not wanting to stop yelling but her ever sweet side was regaining control and she was willing to listen to his explanation… as long as it was good.

"I do not think of you like that! Kiba was asking and I was trying to brush him off so he wouldn't ask any more questions, he's the one who came up with the fuck buddy theory. I'm respecting you and your wishes to keep this a secret. If I had my way I'd be announcing what's going on between us to the world! You're the one who wants to keep this quiet!"

"Because of my father and the bloody council, you have no idea what it's like to be constantly repressed and ordered around." she shouted at him

"No and personally I don't see what the big deal is!" he yelled back

"No because you see the world as a place where you can ignore all the rules be as rude to anyone as you like and still somehow get along just fine."

"And you're just willing to obey the people you can't stand! How the hell is this relationship supposed to go any further when no one knows about us?"

Damn he had made a good point.

Hinata stopped yelling.

Naruto was silent as well.

There was a long angry silence as the two of them stared at each other breathless and angry. Hinata shook her head and sighed before heading to the couch and sitting down, Naruto watched her move and then went to join her sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"I didn't think it would end like this" Naruto admitted

"E-end?" Hinata asked feeling tears start in her eyes

"Yeah" he shook his head sadly "I… I guess I knew it would end one day, but just so you know… I don't want it to end"

"N-no?"

"No… and if you think I'm gonna let some other guy have you in any way you're wrong."

"Naruto?" Hinata stared at him confused, was he finishing with her or was he not? "What are you on about?"

"I mean it…, the idea of you sleeping someone else makes me so angry I'd…, I'd **kill **the guy" Naruto's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.

On the whole Hinata wasn't sure if she found that last statement severely terrifying, ridiculously unfair or just plain hot. She turned to look at him properly and saw that he looked distressed. "Are you…? Are you breaking up with me?"

"No…" he turned to look at her "I thought you were about to break up with me…"

"Why?"

"Cos you were mad at me" Naruto knew he sounded like a child but he was too depressed to care.

"Naruto" she laughed and moved closer to him "Couples don't just break up because one of them got mad or because they had a fight, people always fight and sometimes solving the problems from the fight makes them stronger"

Naruto's depression suddenly lifted, he gazed at her hopefully "So… we're…, we're good? We're not breaking up?"

"No" smiling now Hinata climbed onto him straddling his lap "never." she leaned in and kissed him.

"You don't hate me?" Naruto mumbled against her lips

Pulling back Hinata smirked "Does it seem like I hate you?" grinning back at her Naruto shook his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So it's ok to fight?"

"Naruto, have you never heard of make up sex?"

"No" he furrowed his brow but then seeing her sly grin he smiled "are we about to have make up sex?"

"No…, not really we already stopped fighting but next time I'm yelling at you if you have an urge to just shut me up by grabbing and taking me that's fine by me!"

"Good to know!" Naruto continued to kiss her as he twisted them on the couch.

"I don't want to let you go" Naruto whispered gently into his girlfriends soft hair she had just finished dressing and was pulling on her jacket.

"You have to… people will notice if I'm gone much longer."

"Remind me again why I agreed to keep this a secret?" he sounded more than a little peeved as he placed his hands on his hip staring angrily down into his lovers pleading face.

"Ok" she shrugged leaning forward placing her hands gently on his chest as her mouth landed at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. She grinned as he trembled shakily bringing his hands up to rest on her back, it was his most sensitive spot and she always remembered how much he was affected by her ministrations there. After a few moments he had moved her lips onto his mouth and the two of them melted into a firm but loving kiss.

(NaruHina)

"Oh yeah" he mumbled as she pulled away and leaned down to tie her pouch around her leg. "That's why!"

He had been momentarily appeased and as long as she got away pretty soon his girlfriend would be able to escape out the window before he came to his senses. Still…

Hinata watched him smile dreamily at her and the two of them headed to his bedroom window.

"Wait" as they arrived at the window she placed her hands on his chest again and looked him in the eye.

He looked confused "What?"

"Just close your eyes for a second" his wide eyes gazed into her pale ones for a moment until finally he obeyed. He felt her small fingers trace over his forehead where skin was unusually pale compared to the rest of his face (due to it's being hidden by his forehead protector), they moved down brushing over his closed eyelids following the outline of his nose

"What are you…?"

"Shhh…. Just hold still" her hands cupped his cheeks before one ran down to hold his chin and then light fingers were on his lips, he moved them again only to be stilled by her next words "Naruto Uzumaki…I love you"

He was frozen, by the time he managed to regain his higher brain functions she was gone, he ran to the window and looked first in the direction he knew she'd have gone and then the other way.

Damn it! She was out of sight.

* * *

_Not a lot of hot sex in this one… I wanted to concentrate more on them as a couple!_

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I'll say it again here, I know Sasuke gets a bit out of character here but I'm sure he was emotionally scarred by Orochimaru and when he returned home they gave him some sort of counselling to sort his head out! I kind of like Sasuke… when he's not being a complete ass!

I do not own Naruto or the characters used here, I make no money from the writing of this fanfic.

* * *

"There you are!" Sakura yelled as Naruto approached the training grounds where she and Sasuke stood. They hadn't been on a team for ages but today they had agreed to get together and train just like the 'good old days' "You complete and utter idiot, you're getting to be as tardy as Kakashi sensei. He'll be here any minute and… " the pink haired girl took in Naruto's expression frowning "hey are you alright?"

"Morning guys" Naruto didn't even seem to have noticed the yelling that had come his way, this made even Sasuke raise a curious eyebrow.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked curiously

"Huh?" the blond looked up and seeing the curious faces of his team mates immediately straightened up placing his hands behind his head and smiling falsely "Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Knock it off loser" Sasuke muttered "I hate that fake exuberance"

"Wow a full sentence" Naruto retorted with a smaller smile than before

"Yeah well you've been acting weird for a while so I might as well start."

"Acting weird?" Naruto asked, he knew he'd been doing things differently but he hadn't been aware that anyone else would have noticed it.

"You haven't asked Sakura out for months, almost a year by my calculations, you've been only ever just making it to training on time, I offered to buy ramen the other day and you turned me down cos you had other plans and you never open your door in the evenings even though I know you're in."

"Huh yeah" he scratched his head embarrassedly

"So?" Sakura asked nervously, she hadn't noticed half the things Sasuke had just mentioned "What's up?"

"Ok…" Naruto sat down and leaned back on his elbows, Sasuke followed him down to the ground sitting up and facing his friend as one elbow rested on his knee. Sakura knelt carefully on the ground and waited for her team mate to speak.

"There's this girl…"

"Well duh!" Sakura muttered

"Could've been a guy" Sasuke told her

"Shut up I'm in crisis here!" Naruto moaned, why were his two best friends so annoying?

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't!"

"So she's ashamed of you?" Sakura teased

"Hey that's not it… but we have an odd relationship"

"You sleep with her" Sasuke stated knowledgeably

"Yeah but it's not all about that…. I just… I just need to know." he turned to look at Sakura properly "Would you ever say I love you to someone that you weren't in love with?"

"Me?" Sakura asked mockingly, then seeing his face she became serious as she shook her head "maybe when I was younger I screamed it at just about any cute guy (ahem!). But these days? No I wouldn't tell someone I loved them unless I really loved them."

"She said she loved you?" Sasuke asked, unlike Sakura he understood the implications of that statement for Naruto.

Naruto smiled nervously "Yeah"

"That's the first time you've ever heard anyone say that to you isn't it?"

After a long period of avoiding his fried's eyes Naruto finally looked over at Sasuke and nodded "Yeah, And I mean anyone. No one ever said 'I love you' in anyway or with any meaning to me before. How do I even know she means it?"

"What'd you do?"

"I… froze" Naruto admitted scratching the back of his head "by the time I came to my senses she had gone"

"You love her?"

He needed all of a millisecond in order to think of the answer to that question. "Yeah"

"So just tell her idiot" Sasuke lay back on the ground and sighed, for once Naruto made no retort, he just stared off into the distance gazing dreamily at the horizon

There was a sudden gust of wind and their sensei had arrived "yo!"

Without the anger that had once come with the statement both Naruto and Sakura turned at say "You're late"

"Whatever! You need to go to the Hokage's office" Kakashi informed them "Something's up"

(NaruHina)

"Well, well, well, the rookie nine are together again!" the slightly slurring Tsunade teased the group of twenty one year olds in front of her.

"Well, well, well, the Hokage's drunk again!" Naruto responded a little too loudly. A stifled giggle could be heard from the other end of the line and Naruto recognised it immediately and grinned proudly despite the oncoming threat that was the fifth Hokage.

The punch sent him flying back into the wall behind him but Naruto merely picked himself up and moved forward dusting himself off before standing back in line.

Carrying on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened… which technically it hadn't as people that knew Tsunade and Naruto were very accustomed to their 'friendly greetings' "As I'm sure you all know there have been some security problems in Suna, they're pretty sure that the breaches are directly linked to the problems that have been happening here. We're pretty sure that someone is planning an invasion, we don't know who, or how or even why but both our villages need to be on full alert. I'm taking you all off your regular duties and putting you back into your old teams. You'll all be given patrol rotas, and I expect you to take this duty very seriously. It'll mean a lot of work and a many long nights, you aren't the only teams doing this but you nine work well together, you all know each other and I know what to expect from you all."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the nine all bowed respectfully

"Good, your duties start tomorrow night, take one of the scrolls upon leaving my office and it will give you full details of what to expect and when you're working."

(NaruHina)

After leaving the Hokages office the rookie nine made their way to the their separate training grounds agreeing to meet up for a late lunch at Choji's favourite BBQ restaurant. Naruto had tried to argue the case for Ichiraku ramen instead and Hinata had shyly backed him up but Sakura's argument had been the loudest as she stated that she hated ramen. Despite it not being Ramen, lunch was loads of fun according to Naruto. They nine of them had sat together and laughed about the old days at the academy, even Naruto could look back on his past failures and chuckle now.

"After this what shall we do?" Sakura asked the people around table as the meal wound down "We're not needed to work until tomorrow"

"Well since this is our last night of freedom until all this is cleared up" Ino said loudly "Why don't we all go out, we haven't had a night out all together in ages"

Everyone else seemed to be in agreement and they began to discuss where was best to go. Sitting across from each other at the table Naruto and Hinata hadn't looked at each other properly until Ino made the announcement that they all ought to go on to a nearby club for drinks. Immediately murky lavender eyes raised to gaze into bright blue, they barely looked at each other for a second but it was enough.

"I can't come Ino I'm not feeling too good" Naruto stood and rubbed his head. "I'll get an early night, see you all tomorrow!"

"He's going to meet his mystery girl" Sakura remarked as he left

"M-mystery girl?" Hinata asked suddenly noticing that Sasuke was smirking at her

Hearing the stutter Sakura turned immediately apologetic "I'm sorry Hinata… he's got a girlfriend. He really likes her"

"Yeah" Sasuke agreed in a taunting voice "and she _loves _him."

"I see" Hinata stood "I think I'll head home instead of going out"

"Oh c'mon Hinata, there's plenty more fish in the sea, you might meet someone"

"Clubbing isn't really my thing" Hinata said with a wry smile

"I'll walk with you" Sasuke spoke decidedly surprising everyone "I need to speak to Neji about something anyway. I'll join you guys later."

The two left together with a whole host of curious eyes watching them.

"He and Neji hardly ever talk to one another" Shikamaru remarked "why would he want to go with Hinata. Something's going on"

"Sasuke and Hinata?" Ino and Sakura asked disbelievingly before laughing and shaking their head "Nah."

(NaruHina)

"I know what's going on" Sasuke told her as they walked out of the restaurant

"He told you?" Hinata asked as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone that they might have known

"He mentioned a mystery girl but I've known it was you for some time" Sasuke smirked as she turned to face him surprised "he talks in his sleep"

"Oh" blushing Hinata stared at the ground "Yeah… I didn't realise he'd do that when I wasn't there."

Sasuke nodded, they walked on together for some time each one knowing that they weren't heading for the Hyuga complex but neither bringing it up. After a while Sasuke looked over at the shy girl blushing as she walked next to him and asked "How the hell did you two get together anyway?"

"What does that mean?" she asked offended

"It means you two are the most bashful, shy and awkward pair of ninjas I've ever known. You two getting together is actually theoretically impossible."

She blushed vividly as they continued walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

"I'm really interested"

Turning to face the dark haired man on her left and seeing that he was serious she thought back to her first time with Naruto and how they had ultimately 'got together'

"We had a mission to escort a family from Konoha to their home town, not a big deal exactly but they already had an escort with them and refused ours. Tsunade didn't want them to get hurt, it would look bad for our village so she sent us out to travel the same roads under the pretence of a newly engaged couple on our way to visit family. She didn't want us to get any attention whatsoever so we were to set out the day before and travel slowly. It had been easily decided by Tsunade that Naruto would go as he doesn't act like any normal ninja and that I would be the only girl of Naruto's age who wouldn't get annoyed at pretending to be his girlfriend."

"In fact you loved it"

"Yes" Hinata admitted feeling annoyed at his mocking looks "anyway we were travelling for two days scouting around for any bad guys until we found some. These creeps were so dumb, they talked about they're plan within easy hearing range of any self-respecting Shinobi. Naruto and I decided to hang around at the inn but in keeping with our status we only got one room"

"Now we get to the interesting bit!" he chuckled darkly

"You know I think Kakashi is rubbing off on you" Hinata teased

"It was bound to happen sometime, you're just lucky Naruto stayed normal."

"Well we were fine again until during the night he started to have this nightmare" Hinata went quiet as she remembered Naruto's look of anger and fear during his dreaming "He was so scary, he pinned me to the bed telling me he had had enough. Telling me that if one more person looked at him with hatred all because of what he was then he'd…"

"Destroy the town" Sasuke filled in "he used to have those nightmares a lot."

"I didn't know that they were always the same, it's been a while since I've seen him have any. I didn't realise they were common, he did say he had them..." Hinata shuddered a little before brushing off the misery she felt and smiling returned to telling her story. "Anyway! I let him ride the dream out, sometimes it can be dangerous to wake someone from a nightmare. He woke up and he was so afraid he'd hurt me, we talked and then…one thing led to another"

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked annoyed "you're not going to tell me anymore?"

"No" she shook her head shyly flushing a dark shade of pink "that's all you need to know, you want more information ask Naruto if he's willing to tell you"

"Which he won't be!" They had arrived at Naruto's building and Sasuke decided that this was the time to tell Hinata what he had really wanted to say. "Hinata you know what you said to him. The 'love' thing"

"You mean he actually told you about that? I thought you were just teasing me before."

"Yeah well… you do know no ones ever said that to him before?"

"Well I know he hasn't a proper girlfriend before me" Hinata responded uncertainly

"No… Hinata when you were a kid your parents must have told you they loved you right?"

"Well, father did when I was very young, mother used to, and Hanabi before she knew what a failure I really am. Kurenai sensei tells me sometimes. Shino and Kiba say it sometimes when I get injured or appear to be doing something stupid."

"Right but no one had ever said it to Naruto, not that he remembers, until you"

"Oh" Hinata nodded suddenly grasping the magnitude of what Sasuke was saying "I see"

"He doesn't remember his parents, neither Tsunade or Sakura would ever say it to him, they'd think it was soft, and though that feeling may be there with me…. guys just don't do that for other guys so…. you know"

"I see"

"I'm just saying as you are the first to say it… please don't hurt him, it'd kill him." and with that the dark haired man was gone. Shaking her head Hinata headed on up to Naruto's apartment trying to think of what she was going to say when she got there.

"Sasuke knows" Hinata told Naruto the minute the door opened, and smiled as she walked in. "About us."

Naruto immediately felt bad "What? I swear I didn't tell him, I may have mentioned that I was seeing someone" the door closed and he turned to face her "I'm so sorry"

"It's Ok" she walked easily into his arms "apparently he worked it out"

"Hinata-hime I'm so sorry"

"We are going to have to tell people about us one day" Hinata shrugged as she nestled into his embrace "You're so warm"

Naruto smiled as he held her tighter but he knew that what he said next might well cause an argument "I do want to tell them all… I'd like to do it soon"

"I know" she stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth "just a bit longer please?"

Deciding not to start an argument Naruto nodded "Alright, fine."

"Thank you."

"I guess we ought to talk about what you said last time we were together"

"Ok" Hinata nodded shyly keeping her gaze fixed on his chest

"Hinata I really…" Naruto paused, he couldn't say it, he wanted to tell her he loved her but for some reason he just couldn't "Well you know what you said?"

"Yeah?" finally she got up the courage to look into his eyes, he looked so nervous she smiled encouragingly "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well… damn" he frowned "I feel the same way it's just."

"That's ok" she leaned in and kissed him

"No it's not, you told me! I should be able to tell you"

"It's alright I promise"

"It's not enough. I want to say" there was a really long pause "I want to tell you…"

Leaning up Hinata planted a kiss on his lips interrupting his sentence "They're just words, I know all I need to know from your actions. The way you kiss me, and hold me, that's enough for me"

"I will say it" he told her tightening his hold on her "Until then I can only hope my actions will continue to be enough for you"

"Shh! I love you too"

Smiling the two of them began to kiss, although Hinata did want him to say he loved her what she had said was the truth. She knew from the way he was with her that she was different to his other girlfriends (if you could call them that, none of them had ever lasted more than a week and they had never actually dated) and she had dreamed of him holding her like this for so long that part of her knew that even if he didn't love her she'd still be with him as much as he wanted. She loved him, being with him was the only way she'd ever be happy and even if he never told her he loved her at least she could say it to him.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing again!


	4. Chapter 4

I know Sasuke was weird but as far as I'm concerned upon his return to the leaf village I reckon that he should be broken mentally and emotionally, then rebuilt, then broken again, just to be on the safe side, maybe even tortured just for fun, and then finally rebuilt as a decent member of society again.

But that's just me

I'm updating but haven't responded to any reviews but I think you'd probably all prefer me to update rather than use my precious internet time to chat!

I do not own Naruto or the characters used here, I make no money from the writing of this fanfic.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he awoke in the morning, he was so used to waking up alone, Hinata was usually careful about leaving as soon as they were done, but last night he'd tired her out and she'd fallen asleep on top of him breathing heavily. She was still there now and he loved the way they lay together. He was lying on his back resting easily against his pillows while she lay her head on his chest with one arm stretched across embracing him. The sheets were twisted around their entwined legs only reaching their waist and he stared admiringly down at her pale back. Was it possible to have a thing for woman's backs? The problem was that it wasn't just her back, or her breasts, or her legs, or any particular part of her body, it was everything. He adored every single inch of her and the feeling terrified him.

She was so much more than he could ever hope to be, more than he'd ever thought to attain, sure he knew he was attractive, he hadn't had a problem with girls since his seventeenth birthday when he and Kiba had first snuck into a bar but all that meant was that he was a bit of a player. Hinata was refined, sweet, beautiful, pure… until she had met him… she was going to wake up one day and want out of this.

That was probably why she insisted on not telling anyone.

The fact she had said she loved him should have reassured him but as he… for some stupid reason… could not respond in kind, he was pretty sure that she was going to end up hating him the first time he did anything wrong. It was a real argument ender, 'At least I can say I love you' it was the sort of thing you could end up being punished for.

He knew she must already be regretting their being together.

"Naruto?" the sleepy voice roused him from his musings and he grinned down at Hinata

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning…" she sighed stretching as she rolled off him to look at his clock "Damn" she sat up staring at the time "It's seven, why didn't you wake me?"

"I just liked… watching you sleep" Naruto told her blushing lightly

"Aw" Hinata turned to smile at him before jumping off the bed and grabbing various items of clothing "They're gonna wonder where I am. If I'm lucky I might be able to sneak back before they notice."

"Yeah" Naruto turned away disconsolately, rolling onto his side so she wouldn't see how hurt he was at her leaving.

Of course Hinata didn't need to see his face to know he was upset, his tone of voice told her everything she needed to know, looking around at the room they were in, the room she had come to think of as theirs she smiled, this had been going on long enough she decided. She loved him, that was all there really was to think about. Dropping her shirt back to the floor she turned back to the bed and climbed in again. Naruto turned surprised at her actions but she just lay beside him snuggling into his confused embrace.

"I thought you were going"

"Who cares!" Hinata whispered resting against him happy in the knowledge that he wanted her around. "I'm fed up with sneaking around"

Naruto held his breath, did this mean that she was going to do what he wanted to do?

"Y-you, want to tell people about us?" he asked slowly allowing his arms to wrap around her.

"I want to be with you" she whispered "I love you, and I always will so… fuck em" she laughed as he gasped at the sound of her cursing.

"You really mean that?" he asked keeping his eyes fixed on the top of her head, after a short while she finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course… it's gonna make my father furious but… well… Hyuga women are supposed to only ever have one sexual partner so if he wants to keep me to that, then I'm gonna have to stay with you forever."

"Fine with me" Naruto said huskily as he dragged Hinata up so she lay in the crook of his arm and then pressed his lips roughly to hers. The kiss was, as always in Hinata's mind, perfect. He was tender and he kissed with his entire being, when he kissed her like this, their bodies pressed together and his hand pressed at the back of her neck doing things that made her shiver.

"We don't have time for this" she managed to mumble but he didn't seem to hear her as he threw the sheet away from their bodies so they could move more easily on the bed. He rolled on top of her kissing her deeply.

"We have plenty of time" Naruto whispered as he rose up on all fours trapping her to the bed "Patrol starts tonight at seven, we have the rest of the day together and considering that we'll be up all night I think we ought to stay in bed all day"

"Staying in bed together won't be very restful" she argued smiling as he dipped his head down to kiss her

"No but it will be fun" he grinned salaciously against her lips his eyes staring directly into her's.

"I was thinking we c-could go get lunch together" Hinata whispered trying not to blush, it was ridiculous to be blushing around Naruto when asking him out for a date, she'd been sleeping with him for months.

"Just you and me?" he asked teasingly pretending he wasn't really keen "Our first official date?"

"I-if you w-want to"

"Sounds wonderful" he whispered deciding to stop his teasing, she was such a sweet thing and she never had got used to his teasing about the important things. Besides if he teased her too much she'd faint and he definitely wouldn't be getting any this morning. "But we've still got plenty of time. We can do what I have planned and still have a few minutes for you to go home and change before we meet for lunch."

"Minutes?" Hinata asked amused at his calculations "After last night I'm surprised you've g-got any energy left at all"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto smirked as he trailed one hand down Hinata's body slipping it under her back before lifting them both up off the mattress. She gasped wrapping her arms around him as his hand cupped her ass raising her onto him. For a while they kissed and he just held her there teasing her by lowering her slightly manoeuvring their bodies so that the tip of his penis rubbed against her but then lifting her up and away. He smirked against her lips as every time he denied her she would give the sweetest of groans, each moan she made begged him to take it further but he loved to tease her. Still he was painfully excited himself and the idea of holding out for too long was killing him, he was just about to admit defeat and enter her properly when he heard

"S-stop teasing, please."

Smirking Naruto whispered "Beg me"

"Oh god Naruto, p-please, I'm begging you, don't make me wait."

"Are you mine?" he asked still teasing, his pride at winning a battle she didn't even realise she was fighting making him grin.

"I'm yours, only yours. Please Naruto do it."

"Alright then" he sighed as though it was a great chore for him to give in so soon and he let go of her thigh allowing her to slowly lower herself onto him. He watched as her eyes closed and her head leaned back in pure pleasure, she rose up again slowly, the look of bliss still covering her face.

It was too much for Naruto, he ignored her yelp as he leaned forward pushing her back onto the bed and totally destroying the slow pace they had been keeping until now he thrust into her. Her breasts bounced attractively as moved as speedily as he could, his hands moved to grab them cupping them lightly as he drew out of her again, he paused to swirl his fingers over her nipples before squeezing her breasts harshly as he thrust back in.

Hinata cried out an ecstatic cry of pleasure and her hands moved up to grab onto the bed head behind her as she tried to find some semblance of stability. She was losing herself in him, sometimes when she was with him she couldn't tell where her feelings ended and his began. Normally she could sense people, their needs, their feelings and desires but when they were together she lost it all and gave in to pleasure.

Shuddering as he buried himself into her again Naruto pressed his lips into her neck sucking at her pulse point, In a desperate move to make sure she climaxed before he did Naruto slid chakra filled fingers down her back manipulating her most erogenous areas and causing her to arch up against him gasping for air.

"Ohh Naruto" Hinata gasped his name as her senses overloaded and she began to convulse around him. Relieved that she had finally orgasmed Naruto allowed himself to let go moaning desperately as he finally came.

(NaruHina)

"I still think you look fine as you are, we could have had an extra half hour in bed…" Naruto complained as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"Naruto I want to change before we go out to eat!" Hinata moaned as she looked down at herself "I was wearing these all day yesterday and I can't go another day in them"

"I wasn't planning on you wearing anything today!" Naruto responded, they were almost at the Hyuga complex and soon he'd have to quit teasing her so he was going to get as much in as possible before they got there.

"Lunch would've been interesting" Hinata retorted with a smirk

"I was looking forward to it, you, no clothes, ramen… damn it's like a dream I once had."

"Yeah well… oh Damn it." Hinata froze as they rounded the corner that placed them on the road to her home.

"What's…oh" Naruto smiled as he realised what had made her suddenly stop.

Standing outside the Hyuga complex Neji was talking furiously with Sasuke Kiba and Shino, three of them appeared to be very agitated while Sasuke just stood with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What's Sasuke doing here?"

"Well he walked me to yours last night, as we left together I guess when they realised I hadn't come home they probably called on him."

"Oh right" Naruto smiled as Hinata stood frozen and afraid "You know we can wait to tell Neji what's really going on if you want."

"No" Hinata shook her head "We're doing this" staring straight ahead Hinata reached over to link her hand with his. "I'm just worried that Neji's gonna kill you."

"I've beaten him once, I can do it again."

As they stood at the end of the road holding hands one of the people standing at the gate of the Hyuga complex caught sight of them. "There she is" Sasuke said lightly smiling as the three overprotective men saw what he had.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji exclaimed marching through the gate and towards the couple.

"Oh dear" Hinata muttered leaning against her boyfriend suddenly feeling a little faint.

"Don't worry" Naruto whispered "we can do this… at least…"

"Naruto!" Shino and Kiba joined Neji in marching towards the blond with murderous intent radiating off them.

"At least I think we can" Naruto muttered suddenly wishing that he had the ability to disappear, he could really use it right now.

* * *

Bit of a cliffie here

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

The Sasuke in this fic is gonna be his usual self, a little bit more caring, but he's just got an outlet in being perverted so that's why he has a slighlty softer side. He's basically a slightly darker Kakashi.

I do not own Naruto or it's characters in any way, I make no money from this fanfiction.

* * *

"Oh god!" Naruto muttered moving back as Hinata's overprotective 'brothers' came ever closer "Neji, guys this is not what it looks like!"

Stunned at the complete stupidity of his statement Neji, Shino and Kiba paused even Hinata turned to face him one eyebrow raised.

"Ok stupid thing to say" Naruto shook his head "But c'mon you don't want to kill me do you?"

"That depends" Neji hissed icily "Where have you two been all night?"

"Um…" Naruto began to shiver moving fearfully behind Hinata. "Nowhere…"

Sighing Hinata held up a hand in a placating gesture "Guys there's no need to freak out" the three of them stood patiently ready to hear her side of the story, she smiled gently at them "You three have got to stop being so overprotective of me. Really guys it's totally up to me who I sleep with…" Hinata spoke severely as she tried to reason with her cousin and friends.

"WHAT?" Neji and Kiba both reacted angrily and all three men began their advance again.

"You're sleeping with him?" Shino hissed his bugs flying up around him. Somehow all three men had managed to distance the idea of Hinata from any sort of sexuality in their minds, they had convinced themselves that no matter what Hinata was as sweetly pure as she had always been.

"Oh I guess you guys didn't think that we'd done that yet…" Hinata muttered quickly, turning to face Naruto she smiled sheepishly "Um... run?"

"Damn it!" Turning Naruto sprinted down the street. Hinata merely stood watching him go as her cousin and team mates took off after her boyfriend.

Naruto didn't know where he was running, all he knew was that he needed to get away from Neji, Kiba and Shino… truth be told he was surprised that Shino was so pissed. He was a calm man and as far as he was concerned… Naruto's musings were cut off as a stream of bugs surrounded his legs like a trip wire and sent him flying.

He fell sprawling down to the ground rolling as he went, sitting up he was just in time to see Neji's angry face before a fist blocked it from his view.

Neji smirked as Naruto's head snapped back, he'd got the first hit in and he wasn't going to stop there. Naruto managed to stay lucid after that first very direct hit and as Neji moved back to throw another punch he managed to roll away causing the Hyuga's right fist to connect painfully with the ground.

Before Naruto could twist away again Neji's left fist flew towards him just managing to clip him on the arm. Throwing the Hyuga away from him Naruto managed to jump to his feet just in time to dodge the double attack headed his way. With swift movements he avoided Akamaru as the canine landed exactly where he had just been, raising his arm he deflected the angry Kiba's punch neatly. Kiba's body flew back into a nearby tree just as Shino arrived on the scene, his bugs began to fill the air making it hard to see or breath without an insect getting in the way, soon the chakra devouring bugs began to cover Naruto weakening him. Choking on an unfortunate bug Naruto sprinted away heading for the nearest river, he was slower as the bugs bothered him but he managed to get to the lake before either Kiba or Neji became lucid enough to begin attacking again. Plunging into the water Naruto was immediately grateful to Hinata for her advice on what to when facing Shino, water was one of the bugs few weaknesses so as long as he stayed either near or in water Shino would have to resort to his weakest form, Tai-Jutsu. Technically that was one enemy down, with two… three to go.

A figure dove into the water above him, looking up Naruto was only just able to avoid the twin whirlpools headed in his direction. Landing one to his left and one to his right Kiba and Akamaru hit the riverbed in a crouch and glared at Naruto, as far as Naruto knew Kiba could hold his breath for exactly two minutes and ten seconds. Personally Naruto had the amazing ability to hold his breath for five minutes and twenty nine seconds, as long as it was just he and Kiba down here he had the breath to beat him at least twice, of course Neji or Shino could join him down here and if he was punched in the gut he'd lose his air.

Angrier than he could ever remember being before Kiba glared at his old school mate. He and Naruto had been good friends for a long time, at school they had skipped class together, he had witnessed and once or twice been a part of Naruto's pranks, they had fought together, had saved each others lives on many occasions, they had gone out 'on the pull' together, had rated and boasted about girls, had lied to them occasionally to get them into bed. He had seen the good and the bad sides to Naruto, he knew the loyal comrade but he also knew the cruel bastard who had bedded girls without a thought.

There was no way he'd let Hinata be in a relationship where she could get hurt, he had scared off too many unsuitable men to let Naruto slip in and ruin her life. Hinata was like a little sister to him, for most of his life he had regarded her as one of the few good and pure people in the world and he would not stand by to see her corrupted.

Snarling Kiba re-launched himself at Naruto, Akamaru was not far behind, the two of them ran at him charging full force. Dropping into a defensive stance Naruto judged it carefully and just at the right second soared upwards through the water, Kiba and Akamaru were only just able to veer to the side before they ran full pelt into each other. Following Kiba's route Naruto plunged down onto his friend, he didn't want to hurt Kiba but he couldn't afford to let the others just beat him up.

He refused to just let Hinata go, he needed her, he cared for her.

He wouldn't back down.

Grabbing Kiba, he planned to knock him out before taking him to the surface where he could revive himself in safety before facing Akamaru (he had no idea how he was going to handle Kiba's partner). He grasped hold of Kiba's collar ready to land a punch when an arm snaked it's way around his neck and wrenched him back. Seeing this Kiba stood smirking his expression only showing a slight problem with holding his breath for so long. Choking the air out of his lungs Naruto twisted around to find Neji holding him and ready to start fighting. Neji stood formidable as his hair floated around him making him look almost like an octopus, ducking Naruto was just in time to miss another resounding punch from Neji. Unfortunately for both Neji and Kiba Naruto's duck resulted in Neji's fist connecting with Kiba's face knocking him out, Neji himself, thrown by the wrong hit fell forwards. Seeing his chance Naruto thumped his fist down on the back of Neji's head causing instant unconsciousness.

Relieved but still struggling from lack of oxygen Naruto grabbed Neji by the collar and was about to grab Kiba as well when Akamaru padded over and picked up his master. Pushing up from the river bed they both ascended to the surface of the water and gasping in air pulled their unconscious friend's to the riverside.

The bugs had left the water surface but upon seeing Naruto Shino set them to buzzing around his head, it was only when he realised that Naruto was trying to help Neji that the insects were called off.

Luckily enough both Neji and Kiba started to come around so Naruto (very thankfully) didn't see that he was going to have to be giving them mouth to mouth at any point. He was just turning from the awakening duo when a fist hit his jaw with such force that he was sent hurtling through the air and to the ground a few yards from his original position.

"Not again" Naruto muttered angrily "There's only so much of this that I can take!"

"Nice one" Kiba complimented Shino's handiwork sitting up as Neji looked on approvingly.

"Why are you so mad at this?" Naruto asked as Shino advanced towards him, he had nothing left to fight with… well nothing that might not destroy the entire town and he really didn't want to bring that out against friend's "You're meant to be the calm rational one!"

"How can I be calm when Hinata is your… fuck buddy" Shino said the phrase distastefully and with real anger "She would never have considered that with anyone but you. You made her into something she is not."

"What…? No!" Now Naruto understood most of the anger, Damn Kiba and his bug mouth!

"For you I know it will just be about sex but, Hinata is good, and pure, she believes in love, not casual fornification."

"This is not just about the sex!" Naruto yelled at Shino getting the entire group's attention "I just said that to stop Kiba asking questions, I care about her, I want to…. I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

Stunned silence hit everyone including Naruto, had he really just said that? Did he really mean it as much as he thought he did?

Damn, he did.

(NaruHina)

"You did not return home last night"

"No..., I stayed at a friends"

"Which friend?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I do not believe that man to be a desirable friend for the Hyuga heiress"

"Then I shall never again be his friend"

"Good"

It was a real struggle for Hinata to continue, her nerves were already frayed and now facing down her father she only just managed to stop herself from shaking "I am however going to remain his girlfriend."

The anger in Hiashi's eyes was so fiery that Hinata actually took a step back "I forbid it!"

It was as much of a surprise to Hinata as it was to Hiashi that she was not stuttering as she answered his questions but it shocked her a lot that as he towered over her a quivering mass of Hyuga rage she didn't back down. Instead taking a step forward she felt a rise of rebellion in her chest, standing up straight she stared defiantly into her fathers eyes.

Naruto didn't think her weak, he said she was amazing, strong, beautiful, he may not have told her he loved her but the love was there. He loved her, that was all she needed.

"Well I may try to upgrade from mere girlfriend one day. Look Father… I'm an adult and if I want to be in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki then… I will be."

"You are sexually active?" Hiashi asked despite already knowing the answer

Trembling Hinata stared at her feet, this was going to anger him the most "Yes, we are."

"Shinji, Shogo" Hiashi's voice was loud but not overpowering as two men Hinata knew very well entered the room "Hinata you will go with them and then you will leave here."

Knowing what he intended Hinata tried to reason with her parent "Father please, let me explain" Hinata moved forward but two hands clamped down on her shoulders preventing her from moving.

"Leave" Hiashi hissed turning away from her "get out of here, take nothing that we have given you with you and don't come back"

"Father" Hinata moved towards him but Hiashi held up a hand to stop her.

"Come no closer, you have dishonoured our name. You shame me. You shame yourself."

Hinata knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. He had made his decision and all she could do now was walk away hoping that one day he could forgive her for what she had done. "I love you father but… I regret nothing." Hinata whispered before turning and leaving his office under the guard of the two council members… at least now Neji would never have a reason to hate her again.

(NaruHina)

"You really mean that?" Shino asked staring down at his victim, he really wanted to disbelieve Naruto and continue attacking him but he looked so honest right now.

"Utterly and completely."

"Well I guess" Kiba sighed as he looked over the roughed up Naruto "I guess…, look just promise you'll never hurt her."

"Shino, Kiba, Neji…" Naruto smiled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position "I'm crazy about her," he looked over at Kiba and up at Shino before he spoke "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her… if she'll have me. I know I'm nowhere near good enough for her but… I'll never give her up. I can't live without her."

"So that whole Fuck Buddy thing" Shino asked still suspicious

"I just let you think that to keep Kiba off the scent (A/N lol again) she's only just got ready to tell everyone about us. Until now she was terrified about what her father would think and…"

"Oh Damn" Neji jumped to his feet, for a split second he wobbled unsteadily trying to regain his balance before he weaved his way towards Naruto and Shino

"What's wrong?"

"Hiashi's going to ask Hinata about where she went last night!"

"And?" Naruto asked staring up at him

"And… if like you said Hinata is ready to tell everyone about it then she's going to tell him. He is going to be furious. You don't know him Naruto and Hinata has no idea how much he hates you."

(NaruHina)

Tears streaming down her face Hinata left the Hyuga compound, really she had nothing, she had changed so that the clothes she currently wore were her own, she brought them for training by herself and the only other items in the Hyuga compound that the Hyuga had no claim over were her books and some jewelry and other gifts from various friends over the years. She was in pain for so many reasons right now.

Of course it was her head that hurt the most, there was a reason why the seal was usually done on the young, on people with brains that were still developing. Older people receiving the caged bird seal often suffered from mental damage, the neural pathways could be pressured by the new seal's restrictions.

As she left her home she walked past Sasuke who was still standing waiting for Naruto and the others to come back. He was obviously of the opinion that Naruto wasn't about to be killed for deflowering the Hyuga heiress.

"You Ok Hyuga?" Sasuke asked moving forwards, Hinata shook her head, the books she was holding fell to floor and she just stood crying. "Um… hey" Sasuke moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder patting it awkwardly "there, there, it's…all ok?"

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle, Sasuke really was useless when it came to comforting people. "Thanks" Hinata smiled wiping her tears "Are they still not back yet?"

"No"

"Do you think they've killed Naruto?"

"No… what's with the books?"

"I've been chucked out, father is furious"

"Because of you and Naruto?"

"Yeah… he wouldn't even look at me." Hinata raised a trembling hand to her forehead "I f-feel kind of..." before she could say more Hinata's vision blurred and the world went black.

* * *

Ok, this is the last in the finished chapters that I have already put up on , the next chapter is about two thirds done and should be up at the beginning of next week!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I had some help with this one so it's up sooner than expected. Before I continue I'd just like to say that I will use whatever chracters I want so if someone like Jiraiya shows up or even the third Hokage just assume that they never died in this timeline.

I do not own Naruto or the characters used, I make no money from this fanfiction

* * *

Running fast Naruto was soon able to overtake Neji as he ran back to the Hyuga compound, his heart was hammering in his chest and his brain was running wild with ideas of how Hiashi might hurt Hinata.

It was so unfair that Hiashi was the type of father that would hurt his daughter for just trying to be happy. Naruto knew he didn't deserve Hinata, he knew he was no where near good enough but he made her happy and she made him happy. Why should that be wrong? If there was anyone in this world that deserved to be happy it was Hinata, and he was going to make damn sure she was happy.

First he just had to make sure she was safe.

(NaruHina)

Left alone with the unconscious Hinata Sasuke felt completely clueless as to what he should do. His first thought was to pick her up and run with her to the nearest hospital, his second thought was what would happen to her things if they left them just lying on the floor. He knew what it was like to leave everything you ever loved behind and he knew that she would probably place more value on her belongings than she logically should right now.

He had just decided that Hinata's health was more important than her material goods when a blurred orange and black figure appeared on the horizon. The figure soon became more obvious as his friend and other figures soon became apparent. Relieved Sasuke gathered Hinata up into his arms and ran towards the small group.

"Hinata!" Naruto didn't even seem to see Sasuke as he took Hinata's limp body into his arms. "What's happened…?" his eyes fell onto the green mark on her forehead immediately rage filled him "How dare he" he spat angrily his voice rising in volume "How dare that bastard…!"

"Calm down Naruto" Sasuke's command had very little affect as Naruto's blue eyes began to seep into a dark red.

"Naruto!" Neji exclaimed trying to recall Naruto to himself and make him aware of what was happening. They all began to back away fearful of what was about to happen. The anger Naruto felt could actually be tasted, it tainted the air around him growing more sickly, more cruel and the area it covered increased to the point that Kiba and Shino still a few yards back froze unable to come any closer, Neji and Sasuke found themselves backing away though they still called out to their friend.

Kiba turned to ask "What do we do?" as Neji moved back he came side by side with the Inuzuka, he shook his head despairingly.

"We need to calm him down but right now… short of a miracle I don't know what we can do."

Staring down at Hinata's limp body he could feel himself becoming more bitter, more angry, more ready to hate, to kill, and to destroy. Naruto knew he was giving in to the darkness but he didn't care, the one person he had ever truly and completely cared about, the one person that had ever truly cared about him was lying seemingly lifeless in his arms.

"I'll kill them" his voice was not his own, it was filled with unbearable fury and he meant every word, he wasn't even sure who he was going to kill right now, he just had a bloodlust that he had never experienced before, all he wanted was death, to cause destruction in the world around him. Just as his power was reaching his crescendo a small sound reached his ears.

"I have never feared you" the voice was soft, as was the hand that reached up to caress Naruto's cheek "These actions don't show me how you feel my love."

"Hinata?" still possessing his hateful red eyes Naruto turned to look down at the pale ones staring back up at him, her eyes were tired and heavy but he could see the love and worry in them. There was no fear from her, only concern for him.

"I love you" she whispered struggling to say the words, the pain in her head was beginning to overcome her again, the pure evil leaking fomr the man she loved was making her body ache, closing her eyes she winced as she began to feel faint again. "Don't forget that, don't ever..." Naruto dropped to his knees still holding Hinata in his arms. He bowed over her pressing his lips to her forehead as she passed out.

"Naruto?" moving forward through the air still lingering with spite and malice Sasuke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, immediately Naruto's head shot up and Sasuke was relieved to see that once more his eyes were their amazing sky blue.

"She needs help" he managed to mutter.

"We'll get her some" Sasuke promised, he could have taken her himself but he daren't leave Naruto alone here so close to the Hyuga compound "Come on, you need to take her to hospital, you're the fastest."

"I am" he nodded dazedly half questioning and half affirming Sasuke's statement.

"I'm going with him" Sasuke informed the others, "you three grab her stuff and bring it to the hospital. "Come on Naruto"

He managed to help Naruto to his feet just as Hiashi and a team of elders arrived at the front gate. They had been drawn by the little group and strange spike in chakra, upon seeing them Naruto's anger returned, there was no danger of the Kyubbi being released this time but his anger was palpable the air was heavy with the threat of what he could do.

Turning he looked every inch a Hokage as he stared Hiashi down.

"If she dies, if what you all did to her means that her life is in any way damaged, or lessened by all this, then I will come back here, and I will wipe every single damn Main house Hyuga off the face of the earth!"

"You ruined her" Hiashi told him coldly "you are the cause of her pain."

"I am the source of her happiness" it sounded bigheaded, he knew that but it was true, he wasn't going to let Hiashi send him into depression thinking all this was his fault.

"Lets go Naruto" Sasuke grabbed his friends sleeve and the two of them began running towards the hospital.

(NaruHina)

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked as he stared down at his girlfriend, she looked so small and pale against the white sheets of the hospital bed that it scared him. He had always known that she was infinitely weaker than himself but most people were and it didn't bother him, but here, now, looking at the girl he loved, he was terrified.

He had never had anything himself that he really worried about losing before, anything that he lost could be either found or replaced. Money could be earned, food and necessities could be brought but Hinata… the idea of losing her scared him so much he felt sick to his stomach.

"She'll be alright" Tsunade assured him her hands glowing green as they hovered over Hinata's head "you did the right thing bringing her straight here."

"I almost didn't, I almost lost it" he sounded so broken hearted over his own failing that Tsunade dropped her normal tough façade and placed a calming hand upon his shoulder.

"That's kind of natural Naruto, you're not the only one to have 'lost it' when someone they love is hurt."

"Yeah but I'm the only one who could destroy the town by losing my temper." He muttered angrily "You didn't see what was in my mind, you don't know what could have happened."

Sighing Tsunade could see that it was going to be pointless to argue with him, she placed a kiss on his forehead and gave him a loving one armed hug.

"She's going to sleep for a while, there's nothing more I can actually do right now." Tsunade told him moving away from the saddened young man "Shizune you stay and monitor her, I'll talk to the others outside. Maybe Neji can give me some more information on what to expect!"

Staring at his feet Naruto sighed, if he had any sense he would have ended this long ago when he realised how deep his feelings ran. If only when they had argued they had broken up then she wouldn't be here rght now, he might not care so much, he shouldn't have pushed her, he shouldn't have made her tell.

"I just heard" the voice surprised Naruto but he was pleased to look up and find one of his 'family members' standing there "How is she?"

"Iruka san" Shizune frowned "It's family only, and right now even they aren't allowed"

"Let him stay, please" Naruto begged looking up at Shizune hopefully

"Fine, but if I let him in then Kurenai will have to be allowed to visit at some point soon" Shizune looked at the two men noticing a slight vibe, she decided that she ought to leave them alone "I'll go find Kurenai, you two just call if you need anything."

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked the moment Shizune had left, he had heard about Naruto's Kyubbi moment and had been worried.

"Iruka?" Naruto looked up at the man his face completely expressionless "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" the dark haired man smiled and sat down opposite him "Ask away!"

"Do you think that someone like me..., a jinchurikki, should have a relationship?"

"I don't understand"

"When I found out Hinata had been hurt I almost lost it" Naruto admitted with a sorrow filled expression, he didn't feel that 'lost it' was a sufficient description for the way he had acted but it was the best he could do.

"I know, I heard about it, I also sensed the chakra."

"You were nearby?"

"Not exactly…" Iruka didn't tell him he'd been on the other side of the village at the time, the boy felt bad enough about it all.

"But what if it happens again? I get insanely jealous if some guy even looks at her in the street, I worry about her pretty much all the time. I have never had this before, I used to think having a girlfriend was an impossibility, I wasn't even sure I could... I could have…" Naruto paused blushing, for him this was the substitute to talking with his parents about the subject "I wasn't sure I could have sex until I got drunk and ended up in bed with someone. I thought I might hurt the girl." Iruka smiled understandingly trying not to show that he was amused at how embarrassed Naruto was about this. "Then when I found out I wouldn't hurt the girl I got pretty..., I really liked… I was…"

"Insatiable?" Iruka offered

"Um..."

"It means you had an unquenchable thirst for something, it's usually used when talking about sex or money."

"Right, I was insatiable, I liked to do it a lot."

"Most men do"

"Most men don't have my energy or chakra reserves. I barely get exhausted after training all day unless it was really tough. I can train for three days straight without sleep."

"I see" Iruka couldn't help but be amused but he kept the smile from his face "and that has translated to the bedroom" Iruka wondered if Naruto would have ever attempted this conversation with his other senseis, given their literary tastes he doubted it.

"Pretty much, one girl said she'd never known a guy last as long as i do."

"And you worry that all this will have a bad affect on Hinata?"

"I'm just worried that we can't have a future together, I want to give her everything and… because of what I am, I'm not sure I can. I know she'd like kids, a family but how do we know if my children will be affected by what I am?"

As he spoke the door opened and Kurenai walked into the room, her face was tearstained and tired, she took in the scene and went straight to the bed. "Hinata? Oh Hinata you poor girl" she spoke quietly to the girl in the bed and then turned to face Naruto "Do we know anything yet?"

"No, Tsunade and Shizune are talking to Neji about it all" Naruto stood up "I'll leave you alone with her for a while"

Kurenai nodded gratefully "Thank you Naruto"

(NaruHina)

"I still don't understand why Hinata has had such an adverse reaction" Tsunade said to Neji, he had explained the seal in detail but it gave her no clue as to why Hinata had lost consciousness. She couldn't bare to see Naruto sitting outside Hinata's room looking all dejected and sorrowfl, she had, had no clue that the two of them were together but from what she'd seen of her she liked Hinata and thought that maybe the two of them could be happy.

"The sealing of an adult is very unusual in the clan. You see… the seal can be dangerous and it needs to be done whilst the brain is still developing, it's usually done when they are around the age of five and it takes a full week for them to completely recover. However it has been done at other ages. The younger the person sealed is, then the sooner they bounce back, in fact babies sealed at the age of one and younger seem to be fine the next day, however children who have waited till their tenth birthday to be sealed have taken weeks or months. That is the clue to why Hinata has reacted so badly, adults who are sealed often don't survive, it is thought that with most people the brain finishes maturing at around the age of 21, anyone sealed long after that has died. Luckily Hinata is only just under that so she has a good chance at living but… it's going to be a long time before she can use her Byakugan well or even fight properly. No doubt Hiashi decided that sealing Hinata now would be a worse punishment for what she did."

"I can't believe Hiashi did this!" Tsunade shouted as she paced the corridor outside Hinata's room "he knows the rules, he knows all the rules, he is never allowed to let clan politics get in the way of my shinobi's doing their job. This little act of his has put Hinata on the sick list at a time I really needed her around."

"It's my fault" Naruto muttered unhappily "I've been trying to convince her to tell everyone about us for ages and she kept on warning me that it was dangerous but I just didn't listen..."

"She loves you Naruto" Neji spoke up trying to comfort the depressed man "and she only ever does what she feels is right, she wouldn't have told Hiashi if she wasn't ready to."

"I made her do this, I should have thought about the repercussions but I didn't!" Naruto practically shouted at Neji, he wasn't going to let the Hyuga take his guilt away from him.

"For gods sake stop talking like such an ass!" Neji responded just as angrily.

"No, I forced this on her, I forced all this on her." Naruto was just beginning to sink into depression again when the door to Hinata's room opened and Kurenai walked out looking a little mad but at the same time more than a little relieved.

"She's awake, and with all the shouting you were doing I'm not surprised."

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked nervously

"She seems to be fine, I'm no med nin but from what I guess, she'll be stuck in here for a few days and off duty for weeks but I can safely say that she'll make a full recovery."

"Oh thank goodness" Naruto sighed tears of relief filling his eyes

"She's asking for you" at those words Naruto jumped to his feet and immediately walked to the door. He was about to open it when he paused... his hand was on the door handle but he made no further movement.

"This is all my fault, how can I face her?" he turned back to look at the group "It would better for her if I just left."

"Actually Naruto that's the last thing she needs right now" Kurenai said decidedly "she is going to want to see you and then what's going to happen when she leaves here? She's going to have to find a place to stay, and she'll need looking after. Are going to desert her now? When she really needs you? That's pathetic" She didn't tell them all that she had already offered Hinata a place to stay with her and Asuma, she wanted to see what naruto would do and how he would react to this situation.

"It's not a question of deserting her, it's saving her."

"Answer me this" Tsunade said with a small smile "being completely selfish for a moment, think about you, and decide can you live without her? I know that you may think she'll be better off without you but will you be better off without her?"

"I... no, I don't want to be without her." Turning back to the door Naruto opened it and went in.

(NaruHina)

"Naruto" Hinata tried to sit up as he entered but she immediately lay flat again her vision blurring as she tried to move and her whole body feeling dizzy.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked striding across the floor and leaning over the bed "You should be resting, don't even try to get up."

"I'm fine, just a little tired"

"Kurenai says you're to stay in here until you're better and then when Tsunade say's it's OK you're coming to stay with me."

"I can't put you out like that" she argued unhappily "I'll get in the way..."

"Hinata you've been at my apartment almost every night or day for months"

"But I've always left quickly, I never hung around to get in the way or... or put you out"

"And I hated it." He told her with a smile "Listen Hinata…, you've told me something that no one else in the world has ever told me before. I want to say it back, I feel it back, but I can't say…, I don't know what's stopping me but something is. Now we've agreed that until I can finally say those all important words that we'd let my actions speak for me. Looking after you is just another way of my showing you how I feel. So, you are going to let me care for you."

"Do I have any say in this?" Hinata asked with a smile

Seeing her happy face Naruto grinned back "None whatsoever" he responded kissing her forehead, his eyes fixed onto the seal for a while.

She frowned as the dull ache in her head reminded her of the cruel mark across her forehead "It looks awful doesn't it?"

"No. Still the only thing stopping me from destroying your father is the fact that you're alright. Of course if he ever tries to control you with it..."

"Please... don't hurt him, he is still my father."

"I won't hurt him unless he hurts you."

"But..." Hinata was stopped from saying anything else by Naruto insistently pressing his lips to hers. Mere common courtesy compelled her to return the kiss and any conversation remained impossible for a long time. Naruto for his part lost himself in the moment, he was so afraid, afraid for her, for their future, for everything that was going to happen to them but right now he had Hinata in his arms, right now he would forget his problems.

* * *

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it took me some time to get this up, I had loads done but my editor found a major flaw with part of my plot and pointed it out to me, I'm gonna have to rewrite the next chapter completely, it might be a weeks or so before it's up.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Groaning Hinata shifted uncomfortably, she was really thirsty but she really didn''t want to get up, she was so comfortable. Naruto's chest was warm and the way they were cuddled up together was so nice… but she was really thirsty. Sitting up she looked down at her boyfriend and smiled affectionately.

It had been exactly six weeks since Hiashi had cruelly marked his daughter and disowned her, for two weeks Hinata had remained in hospital getting used to the stress her seal placed upon her day to day activities and slowly healing from the initial pain. As soon as she was discharged Naruto had moved her in with him, she had been pleasantly surprised by the neatness of his home but she had not been pleased by the revelation that they were to have separate rooms. When she had arrived she had found the couch made up ready for him to sleep on, she had understood his thinking to some degree, after all Tsunade had told them Hinata was not to take on any 'strenuous activities' till she was better and the way Tsunade had spoken the words had made it clear that Naruto and Hinata would not be having sex for a while.

Still she had wanted to **sleep** with him.

She had liked the idea of waking up next to him, in fact it was one of the few things she was going to be firm on and Naruto had found himself dragged into the bedroom. It was the first time he had ever complained about a beautiful woman dragging him into bed.

They slept together all the time, Hinata even went so far as to changing her sleeping pattern around Naruto's arduous night time guard duties, he had told her she needn't do it but she insisted, telling him that she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She knew that being on guard duty was tough, long hours in the cold night air with your eyes straining in the darkness but he was a lot sleepier than she would have thought. She had seen him after guard duty before and though it wearied him he had never been quite so shattered.

Her concern for his wellbeing was always waved off by him. He would nuzzle her neck affectionately and make all her objections and worries disappear. Shaking her head Hinata swung her legs off the bed and made her way towards the kitchen.

Yawning Hinata made her way to the sink scratching her arm, she picked up one of the glasses from beside the sink and then paused " Naruto?" Hinata stared at the young man sitting at the table reading scrolls, he looked up sheepishly and smiled, Hinata was confused as shestared at him her mind muddled with sleep "But… but I just left you…" Hinata looked back through to the bedroom where another Naruto lay sprawled across the bed. "What the hell? Who are you?"

"I'm a clone" the Naruto at the table told her

"A clone?"

"Yes…Naruto has study that needs to be doen, it's easier for him to just set a clone to work all day and night and then collect their memries later."

"But isn't this draining for Naruto? Why is he… why are you up all night studying?"

"I can't say, I just do this till he wakes up, he said not to say anything to anyone if they came in."

"Right… well let's get him awake!" Hinata said walking forward and punching the clone into oblivion. There was a shout from the bedroom followed by a string of curse words, walking to stand in the bedroom doorway she watched as Naruto sat up and gave her a sheepish look "Is this why you've been so tired recently?"

"Hinata…. Just promise me you won't be mad"

"Alright I won't be mad"

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief, there was complete honesty in her eyes "Just like that, just cos I asked you not to, you won't get mad? Will you hit me?"

"Just like that" Hinata agreed with a nod as she sat down on the bed "Look even if I was mad at you… I wouldn't hit you, I only hit the clone to get rid of it."

"Alright… well after you got sealed by… yeah" Naruto trailed off nervously "Well after that I started to look into ways of changing the seal, ways to get rid of it. Every night I set a clone to work whilst I sleep and ever day when I wake up I get it's information and then create another clone to study throughout the day. Yeah it's taxing but I don't have the time otherwise, I just can't stand the idea of your father being able to hurt you."

Hinata just stared at him, why would she be mad about that? He was just so amazing and she found herself falling a little bit more in love with him as he explained "So you've been keeping clones studying all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto… why did you think I'd get mad about this?"

"Well… I was keeping secrets from you. Sakura's been lecturing me on being a proper boyfriend and she says secrets break a couple."

"Oh Naruto" with tears in her eyes Hinata wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him affectionately "That is one of the sweetest most romantic things anyone has ever done for me."

"That says a lot about my romantic gestures…" Naruto frowned, he didn't thinik it was at all romantic, he just wanted to help her. "Doesn't seem sweet or anything to me. I just want to help you."

"You're such an idiot" she told him kissing him again "No one has ever gone out of their way for me like this. The fact that you care enough to tirelessly work literally day and night to try and find the answer for me is so beautiful it makes me love you even more"

She kissed him then, long and hard, her hands moved across his firm chest relishing the strength he exuded. Naruto still didn't quite get why she was so touched but as she pushed him back down onto the bed he decided that he didn't care. She held him tight grinding against him in a way that made his mind cloud with lust, he was about to start pulling her night clothes off when he remembered what Tsunade had said about resting… pulling away from her Naruto deposited Hinata on her side of the bed a safe distance away from him.

"Naruto!" the frustration in Hinata's voice was evident but he didn't want to risk her heatlh.

Trying to steady himself Naruto stared carefully at the wall "Hinata I think it's for the best if I sleep on the couch tonight"

"Fine then" smirking to herself Hinata lay back against her pillows, she glanced slyly at Naruto who was still trying to control his breathing and then closed her eyes. Imagining that Naruto was back on top of her again Hinata allowed one hand to trail down her body.

Glad that she wasn't going to fight him if he left their bed Naruto was about to climb to his feet when he heard a small moan, turning to look back at his girlfriend Naruto saw a sight that he had never thought to see, especially not from his shy sweet Hinata.

"Oh Naruto" Hinata whispered to herself as she slowly moved her fingers into herself, she imagined Naruto doing it for her and moaned accordingly, her back arched a little and she licked her lips seductively every single action she made was aimed to ensnare him. She knew him well, in their times together she had been able to tell that he liked watching, every time he brought her to orgasm he would watch her with gleaming eyes and she was willing to bet that he'd enjoy this. Sliding one hand up under her top she began to move her hand over her left breast, now she really began to moan as she worked her own body over, to be totally honest she'd never done this before and it was complete guess work on her part but she had discovered what made her tick during her time with Naruto and she was willing to fake it a little and exaggerate her reactions if it meant she'd get Naruto to finally touch her again. She'd missed his body pressing against her, "Oh God" just thinking about it made her groan again

"Hinaaata" Naruto groaned watching as the young woman next to him let out a guttural moan

"It's been over a month Naruto" Hinata whispered teasingly "I want this. I need this."

Naruto tried, he really did, but the sight of the woman he had become infatuated with touching herself like that was just too much, ripping off his sleeping shirt he threw himself onto her kissing her roughly. His hands tore at her concealing nightclothes throwing the remains of the clothing over his shoulder, grinning he then explored the familiar tender skin below. He could barely remove his hands from her body long enough to actually remove his lower clothing as he allowed lust to consume him as never before. For a split second he hesitated, pulling back, not wanting to scare her, straight away her arms were around his neck pulling him back to her and begging him to continue before her own teeth scraped his neck.

Although originally shocked by his ferocity Hinata was thrilled her plan had worked, her boyfrind was all over her and for once he was being rough with her. He'd never been like that before, it had always been tender and loving and occasionally cheeky and teasing. This time though it was as though he'd taken a leaf from the demon fox's book, his teeth scraped her skin whilst his hands ran across her body roughly, his eyes remained closed as though he was relying completely on touch. She pleaded with him as he slowed down begging him to continue, to go faster, harder.

Their kisses were clumsy as he had trouble removing their clothes, it was a good thing she'd actually aroused herself before hand as Naruto wasted no time on foreplay and thrust into her almost cruelly, she cried out in painfilled pleasure wrapping her hands around his shoulders loving the way his skin was coated in sweat making it hard to grip him, in the end she resorted to using her fingernails in their animal like love making.

Naruto hissed as her nails dragged down his back the sweat from his skin mkaing it just theat eaxtra bit more painful. He was pistoning in and out of her not really thinking about his movements, her body shuddered underneath him and she tightened around him, he opened his eyes, throughout this session he'd had that image in his mind, that image of her touching herself but as she came close to orgasm he wanted to see her, he watched her eyes widening, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

"Come Hinata" he hissed sounding desperate "Come for me"

His voice and expression sent her completely over the edge and she screamed her head pushing back into the pillow as her arms and legs tightened around her love.

"YES" Naruto roared as he followed her thrustung into her one final time before they both fell limply down onto the mattress.

'Oh wow' Hinata blushed at the memory of her most thrilling orgasm to date. Naruto was a little less eloquent in his thoughts as he groaned in satisfaction. When he had first thrown himself at her Naruto had it in his mind that if she reacted badly to his feral fervour he would have calmed himself (it would have been difficult but he'd never have hurt her just because he was a horny beast) but she hadn't, to his surprise she'd not only reciprocated but she'd also encouraged him. All throughout she'd gasped out plea's and encouragment, he'd never been more turned on in his life. In fact...

Naruto smirked as he slid down Hinata's body his teeth nipping at her skin until he reached her breasts.

"Naruto?" Hinata was surprised as she felt his cock hardening against her thigh, she was absolutely exhausted close to passing out where she lay, was he really up for it again?

"Yes my dear" his voice had a slightly deeper sound to it, chuckling he looked up at her astonished expression "What is it?"

"Are you... do you want to... again?" she flushed as she questioned him surprised by his wild look

"I warened you that we should wait a little longer" he whispered his lips going down to kiss the valley between her breasts "I've always had great stamina and after 6 weeks without this" as he spoke these words he slid a hand between her legs, "I am going to be able to go on for quite a while"

"Oh God" Hinata's expression became dreamy as she took in Naruto's words, his fingers slid into her with ease

"Should I stop?" he teased his expression dark as though daring her to try and escape his lustful advances

"Oh no" shaking her head Hinata raised her back up off the bed forcing his face into her breasts once more "Definitely not!"

* * *

So not a lot of plot here as I'm rewriting but it'll be up soon I promise!

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Anime fox fire girl. So… no Jiraiya is not dead in fact he shows up in this chapter, I don't have much Kurenai in this fic yet but when she becomes more prominent I guess I'll let her have Asuma around. I like Asuma, also when you write lemons in Naruto fanfiction I know Jiraiya needs to have some focus. So yes the dead will walk again! (not sure about the third Hokage though, when I started this fic he was well and truly gone)

Once again thank you for the reviews and I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sitting in his watchtower Naruto grinned to himself, he couldn't help it. He'd been grinning all day. When he'd left Hinata in the morning she'd only just been able to sleepily return his kiss before rolling over and going back to sleep, for once he was extremely grateful to the fox that made sleep a little less necessary and his stamina incredible. His first stop had been the ramen stand, he'd been so cheerful that Ayame had been very suspicious and had questioned him quite a lot, he'd fobbed her off with a quick excuse that Hinata was showing signs of improvement. So happy was he that even as he went grocery shopping a task that bored the hell out of him he'd grinned, even when he was forced to rewrite his report he'd grinned making the hokage equally suspicious... of course she'd been able to interpret his excuse into what had really happened and had spent the rest of the day teasing him but even that had failed to knock the smile from his face.

Last night had been AMAZING!

Hinata had told him during one of the intermissions between sex that they needed to talk about the seal but he had been all too ready to take her again and had agreed that they'd discuss it later. Much later! All in all he'd made love to his sweet little girlfriend nine times last night, impossible for most men but for a jinchurikki just a bit tiring... well actually he could normally only manage five times but he'd been in such a state after not having Hinata for six weeks that he couldn't help himself, sleeping next to her every night was nice but damned arousing as she would make cute noises in her sleep and occasionally mutter his name.

As he tried to concentrate on the evening sky before him Naruto tried to avoid remembering last night, he only had an hour or so more to work before he was back home to her anyway and he had several repeats planned. Instead he wondered what would happen when he returned home tonight. No doubt they'd talk about her seal and she'd probably want to know what progress he'd made, unfortunately even after six weeks of studying day and night he'd still been unable to discover anything of any value. His first thought had been an alteration of the seal but the seal was too defined, there would be no way of adapting it without killing Hinata. Next he'd looked into the legality of the situation, unfortunately that had been a total two weeks wasted. Not only were the Hyuga's well within their right to seal Hinata but they had managed over the years to ensure that the activation of the seal was never questioned, either the Branch Hyuga were too afraid to tell the truth or the elders managed to make it look as though the activation was justifiable not only for their clan but also for the village. Hiashi had broken the rules by sealing Hinata and making her unable to work but the Hokage only had the power to fine them for such an act, the fine was well within the Hyuga's monetary scope so they would pay without even noticing it. Right now the only way to protect Hinata was too keep her out of sight. As long as she was at Naruto's recuperating they would not be able to touch her, of course the moment she was returned to active duty they could do what they like and make it seem as though Hinata had been a threat to them... Naruto had already arranged with Tsunade to extend Hinata's recovery limit on her charts making her seem defenceless for longer but that wouldn't work forever. Breaking the law was for too easy on this one.

Naruto knew that legally he hadn't a leg to stand on and even if he did do something legally it didn't protect Hinata completely.

He needed to find a way to block the use of the seal. That was his new plan, it had occurred to him the night before last, a new seal needed to be added. This new seal would stop the activation of the current seal but would not alter it in anyway. This would mean that the Hyuga's bloodline limit would still be destroyed after death so they would be unable to fight his new seal but it would block the control the Hyuga's had. He'd left a clone studying today, he was not going to quit on this one, he had always been interested in the Hyuga's and had looked into the seal before but he was desperate now. Hiashi hated him and if he could force Hinata to leave him he would, in fact if he could hurt Hinata just to make Naruto suffer he had a feeling that he would.

No a new seal was needed and to do that he would need help. He had already sent a message to the only man he trusted to help him and he hoped he would soon receive a reply.

**(NaruHina)**

Talking to Naruto's clones was an odd experience, Hinata felt as though she was talking to a different person but at the same time he would flirt with her and drop loving kisses on her person. It made her feel like she was cheating on Naruto but as the clone pointed out he would receive all his memories when he was dispelled and besides... he had all Naruto's memories especially last nights. As he said that her face had burned with one of her famous blushes and she'd been unable to have a proper conversation with the clone for at least an hour... it was like someone had been watching them and could now tease her about it...no matter how hard she tried Hinata would always see Naruto as a separate entity from his clones.

She had slept most of the day away, Naruto had left her at around lunch time with reports to get done and training to fit in before his shift at the tower and she hadn't awoken till the evening when he would be just starting work. Hinata couldn't understand how he had been able to wake up at all, she had been so exhausted even after getting in eight hours of sleep Now she and the clone were pouring over the research and it surprised her how much had been done. it was similar to her own research, at first Naruto had followed the same path as her although she'd never looked into the legality of the seal. The seal had always been there so she had never thought to question the Hyuga's right to use it. Of course he'd scrapped that idea but pat of her would like to continue that research. Naruto's current focus was on her but once they had discovered how to help her she'd like to have the law on her side when she helped everyone else.

His current plans were interesting though, she'd never managed to get away from the complete removal of the seal, her research had always been to stop the process entirely but the addition of a second seal was the perfect compromise and if a seal could be developed that only prevented the removal of the eyes and the use of the limit after death then it would help her when she finally brought her case forward, in fact it could be something that other clans with bloodline limits might like to use. Most clans with a gift like the Byakugan feared the theft of their abilities and a seal that would stop anyone from being able to steal those abilities would mean that she would have the backing of many clans.

She offered the clone a meal but he didn't need to eat, she didn't feel right eating in front of him but unlike her or Naruto the clone had no need of sustenance. She had been surprised to find the fridge fully stocked as she had been sure she needed to shop but a sweet note informed her that Naruto had done it for her, she blushed at the postscript that informed her she needed to be well fed as he fully intended to exhaust her all over again tonight.

She was just standing near the fridge hoping the cool air would help her blush fade when a heavy pounding sounded at the door. She wanted to activate her Byakugan to ensure that it was not a Hyuga clan member but was under strict instructions not to use any chakra until Tsunade cleared her for it. The clone solved the situation by yelling to the door and asking who was there

"Open the damn door Gaki"

"Damn it" the clone got up and walked over to the door slowly, he had been expecting this visitor for sometime but Naruto had been hoping it would be him that met him not a clone.

"Hey there Naruto!" Jiraiya ruffled the clones hair as he entered the apartment, Clone Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It annoyed him sometimes that Jiraiya and Tsunade still treated him like a kid, on the other hand it was kind of nice, it made him feel like a part of a family. "So what's all this I hear about you shacking up with the Hyuga heiress?"

"I'm a clone old man" the blond hit Jiraiya in the arm as he indicated Hinata "And yes Hinata and Naruto are living together. Hinata you've met the pervert right?"

"Uh… yes" Hinata nodded with a nervous smile "Hello Jiraiya-sama" her innate politeness meant that she would treat Jiraiya with the utmost respect and her knowledge of his strength meant she was a little in awe of the older man but she was on guard. Naruto had told her many funny stories about his trips with his sensei but each story had hit home how perverted Jiraiya was.

"Well hello my dear I am…"

"We have work to do" Naruto cut in before more could be said. He knew that Jiraiya would at least be a little subtle but his conversation would filled with double entendre's and innuendo plus he really didn't want to sit through another one of Jiraiya's grand introductions.

"You do realise that a sanin affiliated with the Hokage really shouldn't be helping you cause a major disruption in the Hyuga clan."

"And you do realise that I have more dirt on you than every single person in this village combined"

"I regret nothing and have nothing to hide"

"Not even the redhead in the county spring resort…?"

"SO!" Jiraiya interrupted rubbing his hands together and chuckling "How about I take a look at what you've done so far."

**(NaruHina)**

"Hina-honey?" Naruto frowned as he got home, the apartment was silent and aroma free. Usually Hinata had something cooking for him when he got home, it wasn't that he expected it from her but the absence of sound and smell worried him "Hinata!" running throughout the apartment Naruto was in a state of panic when he didn't find his girlfriend, he was about to run to Tsunade and get her to send out search parties when he noticed a note in the middle of the kitchen table

_Naruto_

_I'm sorry that we are not going to be home when you get here, Jiraiya insisted on going to the Hokage's library for a little while. If you come join us I will sort out your meal there,_

_I love you_

_Hinata_

Sighing in relief Naruto smiled at the note, he couldn't help but be relieved that Hinata was alright and the knowledge that Jiraiya was finally here made him feel even more at ease.

Instead of going straight to the Hokage tower Naruto made a little detour via Ichiraku's ramen stand. He knew that Hinata would insist on making him something when he got to them but he didn't like to take her for granted. When he walked into the library raised voices were arguing heatedly and he grinned to himself as he walked towards the source of the argument.

"If this is done like this then death by the seal would be impossible!"

"They have thought about that, if you look at the points here and here you'll be able to see where they placed counter measures" Hinata exclaimed sounding very frustrated.

Angry at having a young girl pointing out his mistakes so easily Jiraiya began to yell back at her "I'm merely saying that the disconnection of this point from this point could mean the difference between slight pain and all out control."

"Slight pain?" Hinata responded getting angrier by the second "Have you ever seen this being used on someone."

"I have actually and I know the thing they feared the most was impending death from seal activation!"

"If the pain remains then death is still highly probable, the pain lessens the ability to fight back disabling the Hyuga and making death an inevitability"

"I'm just saying if we start small…"

"This is something that could cause a civil war within the clan, there is no starting small!"

"Naruto's Back!" the clone who had been sitting looking from Jiraiya to Hinata in complete surprise was more than happy to be dispelled, in fact he willingly whacked his head against the table and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto almost dropped his armload of takeout as memories of the day poured into his brain, he couldn't help but grin as he witnessed Hinata slowly losing her respect for the sanin and even the start of their current argument "How about a little food and we all take a break?" Naruto asked holding up the warm ramen as a peace offering.

Fine" Hinata agreed walking up and planting a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek "But I would have gone to Ichiraku's myself"

"I know, but I guessed you'd have been studying all day"

"I'm going to go wash my hands" Hinata walked away purposefully leaving Naruto to greet his godfather alone.

"Hey Jiraiya" Naruto grinned at the old man but thanks to the clones memories it felt weird saying hello again "So, you've met my girlfriend."

"She's beautiful, nice little body on her, very respectful when I first met her, cute and a good cook but then…" Jiraiya frowned and shook his head "She's also stubborn, opinionated, and treats me with no respect"

"You like her then huh?"

"If I were a few years younger"

"You've never let that stop you before" Naruto chuckled at the white haired man's disgruntled expression.

Jiraiya growled looking over to where Hinata was now returning form the bathrooms "She's like Tsunade only she's nicer when she's in a good mood."

Naruto nodded and smiled to himself, Hinata had two sides, one very adorable and charming, the other strong willed and actually a little scary very few people had ever made her mad enough to show it, he personally had seen it twice, once when Kiba had made her believe Naruto didn't care about her and the other time during a fight where he himself had been hurt.

**(NaruHina)**

Jiraiya remained in the library after Naruto and Hinata left, he had a clone for company and a lot of work to do. Naruto however carried Hinata home, she argued that she was perfectly able to walk herself but didn't make any real effort to get out of his arms.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Well…. About the research you were doing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, I'm not exactly a genius about these things I just kinda… make it up sometimes. Of all the people to change the Hyuga I gotta say I'm the most unlikely…" Hinata placed a hand over his mouth.

"Not to me, I truly believe you can do anything you set your mind too."

Naruto's own eyes filled with tears now "You really believe that?"

"Yes, but sometimes you will need help with what you do and we're a couple Naruto, I'm the first person you should turn to for help."

"Because you're my girlfriend?"

"No…. well yes, but mainly because I've wanted rid of that seal since I was seven years old. But like I told your clone I've done a heck of a lot of research on it myself and some of the stuff I know can only be found in the Hyuga library… are you listening to me?" Hinata asked frowning at Naruto, he had a slightly distracted expression on his face "Naruto!"

"You look cute in that" Naruto told Hinata with a smile, she tilted her head to one side and gave him a questioning look "The chunin vest," he informed her. It had been a long time since she'd worn her shinobi clothes, he'd forgotten how well they suited her.

She knew he was just changing the mood as they were getting closer to his apartment but she shrugged "I just disappoint my father because I haven't excelled further" Hinata sighed as she was carried along by her boyfriend, it was painful at times to talk about her father. It was almost as if Naruto could sense her pain and his lips tenderly touched her forehead. Turning to look at him she gave him a shy smile. They continued on their way noting the occasional sharp looks and double takes that came from the people they passed.

Naruto sighed to himself, he had never really thought about how much revealing their relationship would lower Hinata's standing in the world, he was just beginning to feel really depressed when Hinata, noticing his mood, moved her lips closer to his ear and whispered.

"I want you Naruto"

Naruto broke out into a run, he needed to get her home soon or else he'd be very tempted to duck them both into the nearest alleyway.

Hinata grinned, she'd finally managed to find a way of handling him and she was going to use it as much as possible.

* * *

Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone I'm off travelling around Europe for four weeks so I'm gonna be away for a while. I shall return but I'm not taking my laptop with me as we're trying to 'rough it' but I'm keeping my phone so I may check my emails occasionally. I'll think of this story occasionally but my upcoming boat trip on the river Seine holds a lot more appeal really.

I do not own naruto or any of the characters used, I make no profits from writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Well there's some sort of good news and bad news" Jiraiya informed Naruto after a long week of research with Hinata, there had been an occasional clone to help keep watch so no one would find out what they were doing but other than that he had been kept in the dark "but more bad news than good."

"Bad news first"

"Well…" Hinata paused and gave Jiraiya a nervous look before continuing "The seal is unbreakable unless the person that placed the seal is the one that removes it."

"Meaning Hiashi" Naruto asked looking at Hinata for confirmation

"Yeah, and we all know how likely that is" Hinata smiled through her misery "Further bad news tell us that quite often the person that placed the seal have usually placed a kind of deadlock on it so that even they themselves cannot remove it. This of course protects from being forced to remove it. So even that might not work."

"Any more bad news?"

"A little… even if we managed to 'convince' my father to take it off whilst he removes the seal we wouldn't be able to monitor him which might lead to him making things worse for me and us never really knowing it. The mark would always remain."

"Well lets hear the good news"

"It's only a sort of good news" Hinata reminded him

"You see in our research we discovered that a long time ago a Hyuga managed to find a way to form a shield around his seal so that if his seal was activated he would use a technique and start the shield, it was planned that the torture would just kind of bounce it off. His plan was rather dangerous, first he discovered the appropriate seals and worked them into the design in a way that would keep them hidden even from Hyuga eyes, next he caused trouble for the elders. That was the dangerous part of his plan, to ensure that it worked he had to get them to torture him, they did and the shield worked to some extent…"

"So this would block the Hyuga's ability to activate Hinata's seal?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Yes but there's a massive downside to it all" Hinata placed a hand on his arm as he spoke

"Like what?"

"It's very unlikely that my brain, or anyone's would be able to cope with the stress of maintaining the technique used. I'd probably die"

"What happened to the guy?"

"Tatsuya Hyuga remains in Konoha hospital to this day, he is in a coma and has been since his seal was activated fifty years ago." Jiraiya watched his students face fall "But it gives us something to go on, he stopped being in pain within seconds of the torture, he even looked at them rather smugly and told them he had beaten them… then other elders kept the technique going and the strain became too much."

"It could work then?" Naruto asked "with different seals and new technique?"

"That's the plan" Jiraiya agreed "but we've still got a lot of work ahead of us so don't get complacent."

"I won't" Naruto agreed "in face I'll start sending clones to help you two again and…"

There was a small bang and then a puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto, within the smoke and ANBU stood holding a scroll "orders for Naruto Uzumaki, important mission to sand."

"Sand?" Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it, instantly the ANBU disappeared.

"Is Gaara alright?" Hinata asked knowing that this would be Naruto's first priority as well.

"He's fine but they need help dealing with a matter of delicacy" Naruto sighed remembering a time long ago when he would be the last person considered for a mission requiring delicacy. "I head out tomorrow, I'd better go to Tsunade and find out more." He dropped a quick kiss on Hinata's cheek before leaving his apartment.

Hinata watched her boyfriend go with a sad expression on her face, whilst he'd been on constant patrol duty she'd practically forgotten that he'd have to go away sometimes. A small shiver ran down her spine and she was suddenly very afraid, she would be alone in the village, her father was probably still out to get her and she wasn't sure Naruto would still want her to say in his home when he wasn't there.

"I'll keep an eye on you" Jiraiya promised making her jump "Don't worry we'll be fine" he stood and packed up his research as he spoke "but I think you need to reassure him that you aren't afraid to be alone whilst he is gone."

"I can look after myself" Hinata told him not wanting to appear weak before such a strong personage.

"Good"

"I'm just wondering if he'll want me to continue living here whilst he's gone, it seems like such an invasion of privacy."

Jiraiya laughed boomingly at this "If I had a girl like you I'd **beg** her to wait here for me, asides from the obvious bonus that he'll have fresh food in the house when he gets back he'll also have a pretty face to welcome him home"

Hinata flushed at this and whispered a 'thank you'

"But" he imposed with a smile "I still think you need to do something to prove to him that you'll be OK whilst he's gone, normally he'd jump at the chance of a mission, right now he's too worried about you to care."

"What can I do?" Hinata asked half to him, half to herself

Heading to the door Jiraiya now looked back and grinned rather lecherously "I can think of many ways, in fact I shall continue to think of them as I start my next book" and then he left.

Hinata stood staring at the closed door for almost an hour, her feet were rooted to the floor and her face was an alarming red… still he had a point. If she seduced Naruto before he left he'd worry less about her and it might help him come back a little sooner. Turning from the door Hinata made her way to their bedroom… how did one go about seducing a man like Naruto? She didn't have sexy clothes and definitely no sexy lingerie, she rarely expected compliments for anything she wore… in fact she could only right now think of one thing she could do.

**(NaruHina)**

Taking a deep breath Hinata tried to quell her blushing but she couldn't. He was due home any moment and she felt terrified. She knew that his previous girlfriends had been seductive temptresses and she was so shy he was usually the one to make the first move. She'd made some great strides recently and part of her wanted to see how far she could push it, she knew Naruto would never try to force her into anything but maybe she needed a bit of a push. The other night when they'd tossed their inhibitions out the window and let each other realise just how much they wanted each other had changed things.

Her current attire was not something she'd have ever considered wearing for him before, really it couldn't be mistaken as anything but seduction on her part.

She heard the door open.

Using her Byakugan she checked the hallway, he was alone, they had an evening without Jiraiya but she hadn't been sure if he'd bring anyone else home.

The door closed with a slam.

"HINATA?" The call echoed through the house making her jump despite the fact she was expecting it.

"Just a second Naruto" Hinata took a deep breath 'here we go' she whispered to her reflection.

Naruto was tired… no not tired, he was bored. The patrol work had been long and dull, the news form Jiraiya and Hinata hadn't been particularly good and now he was being sent off on a mission despite his objections which he'd strongly voiced to Tsunade. She hadn't been happy… Naruto rubbed the side of his head where a bruise was swiftly fading, it had formed into a large bump on the way home but would be gone so… perhaps Tsunade knowing that he was so resilient wasn't a good thing, she had such a temper.

Who would look after Hinata whilst he was away? She was still so frail and fragile seeming, she wasn't supposed to use chakra yet and if something happened to her how would she defend herself? Shino was coming with him to sand so Kiba would still be there… Neji couldn't be depended on, he'd have to ask Jiraiya to watch over her… as long as he didn't take the phrase 'Watch over her' as permission to watch her all the time, if that pervert got even one glimpse of his lovely Hinata… Naruto tried to shake off these thoughts as he waited for Hinata, neither of them needed to feel any lower right now.

After the kind of day he'd had what he was really looking forward to was an evening with Hinata, watching a movie, eating a meal… he was especially looking forward to dessert. He'd purchased a can of spray cream this morning, after their recent branching out in the bedroom he'd been really hoping to try that out. He gave a grin, perhaps they could have dessert first, he loved living with Hinata, it was great to have someone to come home to, to spend constant time with… and the sex any time he wanted was a real plus!

He was just thinking along those lines when a sound behind him alerted him to his girlfriends presence, turning he was about to greet her but what he saw made him freeze.

Standing in the hallway Hinata wore a blush and not much else. Her hair was swept up above her head showing her long slim neck, covering her torso she wore her dark green chunin vest, her slim pale midriff was visible above her dark green panties, her smooth slim legs were bare and a pair of black high heels completed her ensemble.

"H-hi" Hinata blushed redder as she saw Naruto's face and kept her gaze on the ground, she shouldn't be this nervous, he had seen her in so much less but right now all she could think about was how scary it was to display herself like this.

"This is a nice way to be greeted" Naruto's gaze travelled up and down her body drinking in the sight of her body which could only be described by him as perfect. "I always said you looked cute in that vest"

"I-I kn-know" the blush was fading now but Hinata cursed herself and her stupid stutter, she was supposed to be acting sexy not thick

"Well you don't look cute now. You look damn hot!" Walking forward Naruto lifted his hand to take hold of the zipper of the vest, he walked backwards pulling her back towards the sofa with him while at the same time unfastening her zip. By the time Naruto had pulled her into his lap the vest was undone and in an unconsciously sexy gesture Hinata shrugged the clothing off her slim shoulders. Muttering something under his breath Naruto pulled Hinata's lips down to meet his, they kissed intensely, their tongues moved together in slow concentrated movements. Hinata could feel from the way he moved against her and the hardness below her that it wouldn't be long before she was forced onto her back. She was right, he stood lifting her only long enough to place her down on the couch before immediately settling himself over her.

As she unbuckled his trousers she mulled over that odd quirk of his. She had long ago put it down to his control issues that he rarely let her be on top, the two of them had been in a sitting position but no matter how often Hinata straddled him he would always eventually move her underneath him. Part of it was probably because she couldn't cope with him letting her lead, she also knew he had never been able to let her or probably any other woman dominate any of it, he didn't like being the vulnerable one. It was probably a good thing with her though, after all she wasn't normally the type that liked to take charge.

Kissing his girlfriend's bare skin Naruto's fingers were playing with her underwear, he realised that he'd have to get off her in order to remove the last piece of clothing but remembering that he was still almost fully dressed he had other ideas.

Reaching down to the pouch attached to his leg Naruto pulled out the first weapon that came to hand, it was a shuriken, he'd have preferred a kunai he thought shrugging a little but it was sharp enough.

"Naruto?" Hinata had detached herself from his lips and was now looking at him confused

"Yes princess?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"This" holding up the weapon he smirked as she gasped nervously, before she could ask any more questions the cold metal was at her waist and Naruto had sliced expertly through the panties.

"Naruto!" she was stunned and flushing red again. "There was no need…."

"My beautiful princess" he whispered to her shoving his clothing down just far enough so that his erection was free of his trousers. He knew she liked it when he was naked, she never said anything but he noticed that her hands tended to trail across his chest stroking the hard muscles there, he adored it when she flicked at his nipples (a fact he had never shared but as she did it any way he didn't really need to let her know) but right now he was too turned on to care about that. As soon as he felt her wet arousal at the tip of his cock he thrust into her, she squealed her legs hooking around him and pulling him further in.

He felt her heels digging into him and growled as she pulled him in even more.

"Naruto" Hinata gasped out his name as he suddenly lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, her face was flushed red as she realised how close to the window they were. "S-someone might s-see, oh god! Oh god! Oh God…! OH GOD!"

Naruto kept one hand one her ass as he rocked them, the other busied itself on her upper body whilst his mouth nipped at the tips of her breast teasing the nipples, as she tried to persuade him away from the window he bit down hard on one of her nipples and felt her shudder in orgasm. Her repeated use of the phrase 'Oh God' made him grin, she was so well spoken usually so it was always a good sign when he managed to get her to swear.

He didn't pause after her orgasm and instead kept going, as he got closer he felt his grip loosening, any minute now he would drop her, turning he dropped her down no the couch again as he stood thrusting into her, she writhed around on the dark couch, her pale skin flushed, her hair a mess and her mouth wide as she expressed her pleasure for a second time, finally he came and the complete exhaustion of it made him pull away from her and sit on the floor. They both remained still their chests heaving and their breath heavy.

Finally after a few minutes Naruto dragged himself to his feet, he grinned down at the sexy sigh before him and removing his clothes completely he crawled onto the couch and lay down beside Hinata.

"W-welcome home" Hinata muttered after she finally got her breath back, Naruto gave a low chuckle which she could feel due to their current closeness.

"What brought all this on?" Naruto asked amused, he wasn't complaining but he did still wonder why.

"I-I…" Hinata paused, "I'm just going to miss you whilst you are away… I think I'd better get started on dinner" she was about to slide out from under him when Naruto wrapped his free arm around her

"Oh no you don't" Naruto shook his head, after a moment of thought he released his tight hold on her waist, leaning to the left he picked up the phone, dialling a number he spoke tersely to the person on the other end "Ayame it's me, the usual plus…, can you bring it here?… thank you!" hanging up Naruto turned his attention back onto Hinata "we have fifteen to twenty minutes…"

**(NaruHina)**

Hiashi Hyuga looked down at his desk, the righteous fury that had overtaken him upon learning of Hinata's behaviour had faded in next to no time but before he could even begin to let his rational side take over Hinata had gone, cursed with a seal he had never wanted to place upon either of his daughters and then, to make matters worse she had shacked up with the very demon who had corrupted her in the first place. He needed to make her see that she was in the wrong, that she should come home and he would be willing to overlook the mistakes she had made, she would need to suffer his punishment but soon she would come to see the wrong she had done and then he could set her up in the household. All she would ever be good for now would be as a servant to her sister but she would be safe from the demon and the further danger of becoming mother to his children. He cringed at the thought.

He had heard that the Uzumaki was to leave town, now was his time to act, he still had Tsunade and Jiraiya to deal with but they were just two sanin, he was a Hyuga.

Hyuga's do not lose.

* * *

Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, Hola, Guten Tag

Europe was fantastic, I have never enjoyed myself more, two of my life long dreams realised, I saw the Eifel Tower and the leaning tower in Pisa! I gotta say that was an amazing holiday even with my little brother driving us all crazy.

Apparently I used the word whilst a lot, I dunno why but I do like my old English words, I often get caught out saying words like whilst and heretofore. I can't help it.

* * *

"I don't want to go…" Naruto moaned his arms wrapped around Hinata as she stood at the oven, he kissed her neck teasingly but for once she managed stand firm, turning around she pointed to the table with her fish slice.

"Sit down and wait for your breakfast"

"I don't normally fuss this much with breakfast" he pouted childishly but she just shook her head.

"Naruto I am not letting you go out on a mission after some of that awful noodle stuff, e-especially not a long one like this. I'm going to give you a good meal so you can't wait to come back to me" her tone was playful but she was sure he had heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"I already can't wait to come back to you… and I haven't even left yet!" he dropped into a chair looking glum as he contemplated where he'd be spending the next few nights. The idea of tents and lonely cheap hotel rooms that never bothered him before seemed intolerable after spending all his nights beside his beloved Hinata. The girl in question merely laughed at his statement and continued grilling some very delicious smelling fish.

"Well I'm still making you a healthy breakfast." She started to serve up the food flushing a little "I hope you like it, it's my own recipe."

"Of course I will" he grinned as she turned to face him. "You made it."

"You're so sweet" she told him placing a plate of fish and a small dish of rice and natto in front of him. She was about to move away when Naruto pulled her into his lap and rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"I'm worried about you"

"Don't be, I'm a shinobi of the leaf just like you. I can fight my own battles."

"Your battles don't usually involve an entire clan within your own village, and you've only just been given the OK to use chakra again. You can't tell me you're not out of practice."

"I'll be fine"

"And that danmable seal, I really thought I could have gotten rid of it by now."

"I'll be fine"

"I should have told Granny Tsunade that I wasn't taking any long term missions as all this was goin…"

"NARUTO" Hinata turned in his lap to face him "Stop it, we are what we are. Shinobi. Our lives stopped being our own the day we got these headbands. Tsunade needs you to be the best you can be and you can't be that if you're worrying about me."

"I'll never stop worrying about you."

"Ditto, but that's just how it is. Ninja in love need to be more emotionally controlled than usual, you just need to work on it."

"I guess I've always been an emotional kind of guy."

"I prefer the term loving" Hinata kissed his nose affectionately "but yes, you need a little more training in that department."

"Unlike you Hyuga who are sooo mysterious. Blushing and fainting all over the place."

"You think that's showing how I feel? You never knew what it was all about. Everyone else in the village did but you couldn't figure it out. And I **can** hide my emotions, it's just you that makes me act like a nervous schoolgirl."

"Not anymore though, and while I miss your cute blushing ways" he grinned happily "I like how things are now. The way you act."

"Good" turning Hinata picked up the dish of natto and using the chopsticks lifted some of the food towards his mouth "Now eat up like a good boy and maybe you'll get a reward before you leave."

**(NaruHina)**

"So you'll be with her like… every day?" Naruto plagued his sensei for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I promise, I'm even, as per your request, moving into your living room whilst you are away. I'll be with her as much as is physically possible, when I'm not there I will make sure that there are ANBU guards with her."

"Ok." for once Naruto didn't feel the need to warn his sensei about acting like a pervert, it was actually like their relationship had matured somewhat during this serious time. It wasn't as though they'd never been able respect each other before, respect had always been there, right from the very beginning. It had been the annoying quirks that they both had that had driven them crazy, with such a monumental problem hanging over them they managed to act like the team they needed to be.

Standing at the gate he looked at his team, Shikamaru and Choji were standing together one looking bored and the other looking hungry. Because it was Gaara Naruto knew he had to go, the current Kazekage had always had trust issues and had long ago decided that any negotiation that was to happen between Suna and Konoha he wanted Naruto there. If it weren't for Naruto's understanding of Gaara's situation he'd be more than a little annoyed at his being dragged away, still he couldn't wait to see Gaara he was the closest thing he had to a brother and not being one for letter writing he hadn't shared his good news in it's entirety.

He and Gaara had often spoken of the potential in their lives to love and be loved, they'd wondered if it would ever be possible or if their tenants, and their lack of affection in their childhood had destroyed their hope of being normal. It would be nice to get Gaara's opinion on his inability to tell the woman he loved that he loved her. He was supposed to be the brave one, the one that wore his heart on his sleeve and allowed everyone to know his feelings.

"Try not to worry about it Naruto" Jiraiya interrupted his thoughts misinterpreting the frown on his protégé's face to be still more worry for his girlfriends safety.

"I'll try, I'll be back as soon as possible" Naruto allowed himself to grin as he remembered how he had left his gorgeous girl that morning, she had wanted to come to say goodbye but Naruto had known that if he turned back and saw her standing at the gate he'd probably run back to her more than once, it was safer to say goodbye and then close the door behind him. So he had bid her goodbye in his living room, pressing her soft body against his and proceeding to kiss her senseless. Turning away from his sensei he joined his team mates and began the long journey to Suna. Just a few days there, a little time to talk things over and then a few days back. Barely anytime at all.

**(NaruHina)**

Back at home Hinata was already missing her boyfriend, she knew she wasn't safe here in her home town and the security he had offered had been comforting. Now she was suddenly struck by the overwhelming situation she was in. Sitting down on the bed she took a pen and paper in her hands and began to write

_Dear Naruto _

**(NaruHina)**

It took a long time, not to plan or think through, just to wait for the right moment. There were Hyuga guards and paid mercenaries covertly watching every single movement she made. They could afford to hire large numbers of people knowing that the more people watching, the less likely it would be for Hinata, Jiraiya or the ANBU to notice the watchers.

They were waiting and watching for that small window of opportunity. All they really needed was for Jiraiya to leave her be, an ANBU was relatively easy to incapacitate for a small number of Hyuga, and to remove them in such a way that no one would recognise that it had even been done.

Then Hinata was merely a matter of course.

**(NaruHina)**

"I'm going to have to be in the office with Tsunade today" Jiraiya told Hinata as she served up one of her delicious breakfast's. He hadn't been too happy when Naruto had demanded he sleep on the very uncomfortable couch in his living room bubt the food certainly made up for it.

"Oh… anything important?" Hinata cocked her head to one side.

"Just stuff from before I came back here"

Standing in the middle of her usual training ground Hinata felt almost exhilarated at being partially free of watching eyes. Having had Jiraiya following her around all week had been nerve wracking on so many different levels. Naruto's stories about his sensei had made her very careful, with careful adjustments she made sure that not even the Byakugan would be able to see into the bathroom and so she made sure she was never naked except inside the bathroom. Currently her only observer was an ANBU of complete anonymity to herself so she felt less embarrassment or worry around him.

Pummelling the post with precise movements she revelled in being able to train again. Until recently all Tsunade had allowed her to do was a few stances and the occasional chakra forming exercise. This was the first time she'd been allowed to use her Byakugan and train.

"Hinata?"

Turning to the voice with a happy smile Hinata greeted her cousin. "Neji! I thought you were off on a mission?"

"We returned early" his mouth curled into a slight smile making Hinata smile wider.

"I'm glad you're back, hey maybe you could help me with some training"

"Of course… can we lose the eyes?" he turned to the ANBU and Hinata shook her head.

"Sorry no, I promised Naruto that I'd have at least one protector every day, he prefers it to be Jiraiya."

"And the sanin isn't around today."

"No" Hinata noticed Neji's expression changed as he spoke "But you already knew that didn't you? Neji's not back yet."

"No"

Despite already knowing what was going to happen Hinata's heart sank as she watched her bodyguard jump to his feet and get into a battle stance "Don't hurt the ANBU, he's just under orders. He has no real part in all this"

"He will be incapacitated, we will not anger the Hokage more than we need to."

"Yeah cos she's gonna be thrilled by what else my father has planned" Hinata muttered under her breath, looking down she realised that her hands were shaling. Clenching her fists she determined that she would act with dignity

* * *

Ok this took some time getting out because my editor (and oftentimes joint writer) has yet again discovered that there are real dumbasses in the dating world. I swear if anyone cheated on me I'd be out there with a California Bander before you could say 'Thieving Pig'. Look it up if you don't know what a California Bander is, and then feel afraid. The next chapter may take awhile as she is the person with the ideas in this story, wish us luck, tonight Ben and Jerry and Jacobs Creek make another fortune! If only they'd put alcohol into the icecream it'd save us time.

Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11

I am really annoyed right now, I wrote at least four paragraphs of this chapter and then lost everything, I've rewritten it and it's just not as good, I hate it when that happens.

Ok, here's the next chapter and you're lucky it's coming because I'm hooked on the Outer Limits right now.

I own nothing!

* * *

"Hinata Hyuga you stand before us today charged on several counts" Hinata didn't bother to look at the elder as he droned on, she kept her eyes on her father's stony countenance, he didn't react to the situation in any way "One count of causing public disturbance, one count of opposing the Hyuga way by engaging in activities expressly forbidden outside of wedlock, one count of endangering our bloodline limit by embarking on a relationship with an unscreened partner, and finally one count of endangering our bloodline limit by trying to alter the caged bird seal. How do you plead?"

"Well I don't quite get the charges" Hinata allowed her eyes to drift from her father to the elders and back to her father. "I would never endanger the clan, and yes whilst Naruto was not screened he would never do anything to harm the village and he knows that the Byakugan being harvested by other nations would endanger us. He'd never put me in danger"

"And the alterations you tried to make to the seal?"

"I started that when I was heiress, just after Hanabi's fifth birthday." Hinata saw her sister flinch as she stood beside her father "I hate that seal, that is not how you treat family, family are supposed to bond together voluntarily in times of crisis."

"And should a Hyuga die in the field our eyes would be…"

"That is why I never sought to rid the clan of the seal entirely, I was just trying to take the control away. To make the family a family again."

"And yet when you became a mere Branch member you continued to research this matter, a matter that no longer concerned you."

"Just because you threw me out that does not mean I stopped caring about this family"

"Silence" Hiashi Hyuga's voice was calm as he spoke, his eyes rested upon his older daughter and once again Hinata was hit with the realisation that she was his greatest disappointment in life. Her heart broke a little more than it already had, she knew that he was pondering exactly how his life would be if she had never existed. He would have his brother, maybe even his wife, who knew what the world would have been life if she was not there. Next to him her sister couldn't look at her, the two of them had always had a strange relationship, torn between the natural love they had for each other as sisters and that fear of rejection from their clan and their father.

The caged bird seal had barred any real affection between Hinata and Hanabi for many years. Now as Hinata stood before her sister completely below her, gone was the intense sibling rivalry, gone was the fear Hanabi had lived with for so many years. "Father" Hanabi spoke softly "Whilst… yes the charges are extreme, some of them make no sense and surely the punishment need not be…"

"Be still" the command was uttered harshly and anger ruled Hiashi's face for a brief moment.

Hanabi dropped her head to stare at the floor again and in a movement that shocked Hinata to her very core Hanabi lifter her index fingers and began to poke them together, it was unseen by the rest of the clan but it caused a small sob to leave Hinata's throat. To see Hanabi becoming as downtrodden as she had been all these years made her feel even worse. She knew her father better than anyone else in this room, his anger towards her was not just because of her failings, Hiashi was just a naturally cruel person, he needed to vent his anger upon someone, ever since he lost his wife he had become mean like a child with a temper tantrum always bubbling under the surface. Now Hanabi would bear the brunt of Hiashi's anger, it was clear to Hinata that it had already started.

"Pathetic" Hiashi sneered at her

"No one is perfect" Hinata spoke through gritted teeth, "One day you will realise that and you shall regret all of the cruel things you have done in this life time." Her voice held firm despite the fear in her chest "Not only that but these actions will not go unnoticed, you think you can just get rid of me and no one will notice, you think your status will save you?" her voice became hard and just as condescending as her father's could be "You will regret this day more than you regret the day of my birth" her tone changed as she looked to Hanabi "I love you sister, I am sorry for out relationship failing but it was bound to happen under the circumstances."

"You will be silent" Hiashi moved forward and took hold of Hinata's arm, she stared up at him defiantly before returning to her sister once more. She kept her eyes warm and loving hoping that even if she herself could no longer keep Hanabi from being neglected at least she would know that she was loved by someone.

Looking into her sisters eyes Hanabi was filled with gratitude, she was surprised to hear her sister talk in such a way. Hyugas rarely spoke with love and affection. She had never really noticed how caring her sister's eyes could be.

"Hinata Hyuga it is time for you to feel the full brunt of the Hyuga force" pushing Hinata to the ground Hiashi made a quick hand symbol, surprisingly Hinata wasn't the first to scream as Hanabi rushed forward to pull on her fathers arm.

One of the elders pulled her back and all Hanabi could do was cry out as her sister began to writhe around on the floor. Fighting with the man pulling her back Hanabi soon felt a strong arm hook resolutely around her waist and she was dragged from the room crying out for her sister as she went. Her father never turned, he just remained still staring down at Hinata with his hands fixed in place.

Hanabi found herself deposited unceremoniously onto the floor outside the room and immediately tried to return. When no one would let her back in she spun on her heel and began to run, she couldn't let this happen.

**(NaruHina)**

Pain.

There was just so much pain, Hinata knew it was coming from her forehead but to be honest her entire body felt as though it was on fire. She could hear her sister, Hanabi sounded so scared, it didn't make sense Hanabi didn't get scared. Hinata fought to open her eyes and watched as Hanabi was lifted up off the ground and dragged away, she wanted to reach out to her sister but her limbs were frozen in place due to the pain she was in. Her fingers were the only part of her that she could control as she clawed at the symbol on her forehead. As she lay there her mind turned to Jiraiya and her 'guards' they weren't going to come, they weren't going to get there in time, all throughout the trial she had hoped that at any moment someone would come bursting through the door but it just wasn't happening.

She had one hope, it was her only hope but it was completely hopeless. Forcing her arms to move and for her fingers to stop clawing at her seal Hinata began a seal, she could barely focus the chakra in her body with the torture she was enduring. The seal was not an easy one, it was not anything that she had been taught only something she had seen drawn she couldn't guarantee she would get it right making the seal as best she could, she doubted she could do this many times with her weakening strength. Finally once she had sufficient chakra to use the technique she sent the chakra out and then forced her hands to cover her seal.

The Hyuga elders and Hiashi were forced back as a powerful pulse emanated from Hinata, blue green chakra surrounded her body and she let out a final scream before lying still.

There was a long period of silence as the Hyugas got to their feet and assessed the damage that had been done. As they all stood only Hiashi remained still, he had been closest to the power and as a result had fallen to his side on the floor.

Slowly the Hyugas in the room began to advance upon the unconscious girls body, Hiashi shrugged off attempts to help him to stand and pushed himself to his feet. No one could fathom what had just happened, no one had ever witnessed anything like that as far as the caged bird seal was concerned.

"What happened?" the breathless question was finally asked but no one had the answer. Hiashi dropped down onto one knee beside his daughter and pressed his fingers to her neck

"She still breathes" his voice held disbelief

"Lucky for you" the voice made all the Hyuga spin to the door, one sanin in a temper and ready for battle was a terrifying sight but two made the usually stoic Hyugas physically tremble and move away from Hinata's prone form. Six ANBU then appeared in the doorway looking a little dishevelled from having chased their hokage across town. None of the Hyuga had noticed the doors swing open after the pulse of chakra had enveloped Hinata, even Tsunade and Jiraiya had been a little taken aback by what had happened.

Followed by her ANBU Tsunade moved in swiftly dropping down beside Hinata checking her vitals, Jiraiya stood above the Hokage glaring menacingly around him. "It's weak" she muttered angrily before scooping Hinata up into her arms "Lets go, Jiraiya, ANBU bring Hiashi to my office and hold him there until I get there" Hiashi moved to complain but Tsunade sent him a quelling glare her eyes so filled with anger it made him take a step back.

**(NaruHina)**

"It's no good" Jiraiya told Tsunade as she attempted to jolt Hinata awake, tears were rolling down her face as she looked at the burn marks around Hinata's seal.

"Shut up!"

"Tsunade"

"I said shut up"

"Tatsuya Hyuga"

The name made the Hokage stop her actions "I always wondered how he ended up in the coma ward. There's nothing on his notes and… I never thought to check" Tsunade stood and wiped her eyes "He's one of my people, one of the people I am sworn to protect and I never thought to find out what was wrong with him."

"You can't save everyone and run the village at the same time" he tried to placate her "… maybe if you only did one…" he trailed off and she smiled at his attempt at lightening the situation.

"How do I tell him about this?"

"He's a shinobi, we learn to live with loss"

"Yes, but loss where you feel you are to blame…" Tsunade didn't feel the need to say more. They both knew what that type of loss could do, they knew how it could cause you to spiral into depression. "He doesn't deserve this, he deserves… happiness, for once he deserves a happy ending."

"And he'll get" Jiraiya spoke with great determination as leapt up onto the windowsill, he turned back looking every inch a sage as he spoke "I have research to do, and not my usual kind."

* * *

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews, I just wanna say how much I loved getting the reviews even if I did get called a douchebag… I've never actually been called a douchebag before, it's not a common insult here as it is across the pond. There are only a few chapters left for this fic so I hope you will enjoy the rest, I have an idea for a new fic but it's a lot darker so I may only put it up on I'm not sure yet.

BTW Towards the Sun, the guys been in a coma for 50 years, not 15, just thought I'd make sure you know how hopeless the situation is!

I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

"God it's so good to be back" Naruto entered Konoha with less exuberance than he usually had but a lot more relief. He was keen to get home to Hinata, he'd been worrying about her non-stop and he knew it had made Gaara amused to see his friend so distracted. Not that Naruto wasn't easy to distract, but normally he was distracted by training and ambition. Usually when he missed a meeting he would be found demolishing training posts and throwing sharp implements at a target this time he was usually sitting under a tree, staring off into the distance muttering about a certain young lady.

His first instinct was to rush quickly home and see Hinata and let the others report in but that plan was hampered when the guards at the gate called for ANBU to escort the team directly to the Hokage tower. Normally that would have raised some sort of suspicion in the blonde but he was not paying attention. As it was Shikamaru was the only one who guessed at what the problem was going to be.

Waiting outside the office Naruto still didn't guess that there was anything wrong despite the rather long hug Shizune gave him or the sympathetic looks he was being given. His mind was revolving around one person and what she would look like when she saw him, he hoped she would blush, he hoped she would smile her sweet loving smile and…

"The Hokage will see you now" Shizune ushered them in to see the Hokage giving Naruto what she hoped would be a supportive look.

To Shikamaru's surprise it was that final look that caused Naruto to pause. Upon entering the office the blonde's suspicion was roused further by seeing a grave Jiraiya standing by the Hokage.

"What happened?" Naruto's tone was dark "Where's Hinata?"

"I think we should get the mission briefing over bef…"

"I asked a question."

"She's in the hospital"

Naruto didn't wait to hear more, he left the office through the window and raced to the hospital, as he ran he entered sage mode spreading out his chakra in order to find his girlfriend, he discovered her quickly and running up the walls entered the building in exactly the same way he had just left his Hokage's office. landing on the floor of her room Naruto approached the bed slowly, she was pale…. Well she was always pale, but now there was something almost grey about her skin tone and bandages covered her forehead. His hands reached out to take one of hers in a tight clasp.

"Hinata?" he whispered her name and tightened his hold on her hands hoping for a response.

He got nothing, tugging at the bandages he lowered them enough to see her poor abused forehead and it killed him. Her perfect skin looked burnt and there were obvious markings from where she had clawed at the seal in pain. He knew exactly what the situation was, he didn't need any doctor to tell him how unlikely it was that Hinata would ever wake up. He held her hand again whispering to her "I'll find a way, I'll find a way…"

There was just one problem with that sentence, he knew he probably wouldn't kind a way, he was lying to her. Dropping to his knees beside Hinata's bed Naruto kept one hand holding hers, pain and sorrow welled up inside his chest, he fought to keep it in, he clenched his hand around Hinata's trying to remind himself of why he should stay calm. It wasn't working, he was just so angry, dropping his hands down into his lap he screamed. The cry could be heard throughout the hospital and further.

Shizune and Tsunade entered the room ready to placate the blonde only to discover that he was blonde no longer, his hair burned red, his chakra became repulsive and filled with evil, upon seeing them he snarled baring sharp teeth and eyes filled with insanity, using his chakra alone he sent them flying back against the wall. He chuckled deep and menacingly before throwing himself through the window and setting off in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

**(NaruHina)**

"You should head to the hospital" Tsunade said getting to her feet after Naruto had left the office.

"He won't be there" Jiraiya spoke heavily as he moved over to the window.

"Of course he will be, that's the first place he'll go…"

"Yeah, the first place, he'll be good as gold at the first place, it's the second place that he's gonna go to that worries me."

"What do you…" Tsunade stopped as realisation hit her "The Hyuga compound"

"Exactly" Jiraiya was gone in seconds rushing across the town, he was almost there when he felt a spike of dark chakra coming up behind him. Turning he was just in time to see a dark shadow overtake him… or at least he had thought it was a shadow, he was knocked to the side as the dark figure passed him.

It was then that he realised that the shadow with no discernable features was merely obscured from view by the dust clouds it was kicking up. Jiraiya was filled with fear as he made out a total of six tails flying around in the haze.

**(NaruHina)**

There was only pure rage inside Naruto's mind as he started the run towards his destination. As he ran he could feel and hear the dark suggestions of what he could do with his power if he chose to use it. It was almost as though the fox was talking to him, who knows, maybe he was but Naruto didn't even try to filter the thoughts running through his mind right now. He was unable to sense the darkness overtaking him and the slow changes that overcame his body. People screamed in the streets disappearing into their houses. He burst through the gates of the Hyuga compound making the Hyuga gates fall from their hinges and fall to the ground, the guards leapt forward but were tossed to one side with a scary ease.

Striking from left to right and sending Hyugas flying Naruto made his way through the compound, right now he wanted one man more than any other, right now he wanted Hiashi, he would pay for this crime against Hinata.

He could hear screams and orders mixed in the air around him and then… there was a presence, calming, spinning around to find it he was shocked to see a young Hyuga girl just standing watching him. Ignoring the carnage around her the young woman stood her ground staring unflinchingly up at the approaching menace.

Hanabi had heard a great deal from Hinata about Naruto, upon learning that he was a jinchurikki she had been afraid for her sister but Hinata had merely laughed her fears off. She had painted such a good kind and loving picture of the boy she loved that it made Hanabi question everything she had been told about the fox's container. She described Naruto as a scared creature when he took too much power on, like a feral creature that would only attack when it was attacked.

When her sister had been condemned by their father she had known there would be retaliation from her sisters boyfriend. Here it was, and to be honest she couldn't help but feel her clan deserved it. Standing there in the centre of Naruto's path of destruction she had one hope, Naruto had loved her sister, her only hope was that her own similarities to her sister would snap him out of his rampage. Even then she was hoping that her sister had spoken of her enough to remind Naruto that his hatred should not spread to every Hyuga. She heard people, friends, family, people she had known all her life, telling her to run, to get out of there. She just smiled that classic Hyuga smirk and inclined her head telling them to stay back. This way only she would be the one in harms way.

Even if her plan failed Hanabi was the next clan head for the Hyuga. She needed to stand firm.

He slowed as he approached her sniffing the ground hesitantly.

She wasn't afraid, it confused him that such a fragile bundle of flesh, blood and bones could stand so firmly, so resolutely in front of him.

It intrigued the creature and his heavy breathing slowed and he moved close nudging at her with his head hoping for a response. Hanabi remained still, impassive, refusing to move. She knew that the minute she reacted to his actions he would most likely attack, finally in a last desperate attempt to get a response from her the creature pushed her to the ground and bit down on her shoulder.

Still she did nothing. All Those years of being taught to stand perfectly still through hour after hour of boring politics had finally paid off as the feral Naruto let go of her and moving away collapsed beside her on the ground.

"Good dog" Hanabi giggled to herself as Jiraiya came running forward to take custody of the now still jinchurikki.

* * *

A little short I know but still a pretty good one if I do say so myself.

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Heh heh, I made you all mad and confused, and thanks to Akaiko Y for pointing out my mistake, I do appreciate this people, we fanfiction writers may seem like gods but no! we are only human and to err is human.

Everyone calm down, this next chapter should have you all set and yes, before you ask this is the penultimate chapter, the next one shall be the end and yes the final chapter shall contain almost complete citrus with some fluff… sounds like a mouldy fruit bowl!

I own nothing!

* * *

"I haven't visited for a while… it wasn't intentional. It's just been a crazy few weeks… hell" Hanabi sighed "…it's been a crazy year."

Looking at her sisters unresponsive face Hanabi felt her lip trembling but shaking her head she pulled herself together. "Dad was finally sentenced, it's hard to believe he managed to give Tsunade the run around for so long. I guess that's what happens when you've known all the councils for your entire life, you have enough sway to make even the Hokage think twice. He had something on elder Fujiwara from like six years ago, apparently they were in another town and got a little tipsy… can you imagine dad tipsy? Anyway the two of them separated and dad found Fujiwara the next morning in bed with two people, and you'll notice I didn't say two ladies, there was one lady and one guy! Fujiwara was still married at the time and he almost died when his son found out! Tsunade told everyone about it, every time one of the council members started being on dad's side she began interrogations, researching their history tracking people down until she found out what dad had on them. She was amazing you'd have loved it, every secret dad had on everyone she's released, the papers have been going crazy. I thing the newsprint industry has done twice as well during the last year."

Hanabi laughed her eyes fixed on Hinata's face "The old Hinata would have laughed, you've gotten very quiet these days. I think you should open up to the people who care for you. You know?" still nothing "And people say I'm the unemotional one. You're supposed to be the one that reacts to what people say." She stood now, she was getting angry with her sister "Come on Hinata! Do something!"

The door opened making Hanabi jump back and scrub at her eyes.

"Sorry"

"It's alright" Hanabi smiled at Naruto as he walked to the opposite side of the bed and kissed Hinata's cheek. The two visitors gave each other a smile and for a brief while an uneasy silence came over them.

Naruto and Hanabi always took a few moments to get used to each other, she had forgiven him straight away for what had happened but it took him a long time to forgive himself. He had attacked the sister of the woman he loved, he had bitten her, though she suffered no effects from the injury she still bore the marks of his attack, he knew that much from Tsunade. They spent a lot of time together these days united in their goal to bring Hinata back to the land of the living but they were rarely alone and it always took someone else to get the conversation going.

"You told her the news yet?"

"I was getting there"

"Well don't let me stop you"

"Ok…" Hanabi retook her seat and held Hinata's hand once again, opposite Naruto copied her "he's not going to die or anything, Dad I mean. He's lost everything though, he's no longer allowed to lead a clan, turns out Tsunade as Hokage is supposed to be informed when a death sentence is passed in any clan, he claimed it was just punishment and would probably have got a medical professional to back him up any other time but… this is Tsunade, there's no fooling or persuading her so she was able to prove that it wasn't. Anyway, because of this I am now officially leader, got sworn in last week, the elders have done a complete 180 and are sucking up like nobody's business but… your boyfriend is helping with that" Hanabi smiled at Naruto encouraging him to speak.

"Like I'd let anyone bug my girlfriends little sister, she's even got boys after her as well"

"Hey!" Hanabi flushed reminding Naruto of Hinata

"She is so like you sometimes, any minute now she'll be poking her fingers together"

"Shut Up! Seriously Hinata what do you see in this guy, he's completely annoying"

"And you're a completely bratty kid"

There was a shared smile before they both looked back down at the still form between them. Hanabi thought about the letter Hinata had put in her safekeeping should anything happen to her, she still had not been able to give it to him yet knowing that the minute she did it would mean things were worse than she wanted them to be.

"Anyway… the elders are gone now… oh and Kakashi is helping Naruto and Jiraiya look for a cure, in fact there are several older male shinobi that are helping out, they all took a sabbatical to help, it shows just how much Naruto and Jiraiya are respected"

"Uh yeah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, he had so far managed to hide from Hanabi the true reason for all the help. Feeling guilty at what had happened to Hinata, Jiraiya had dedicated all his time to helping her, great news for Hinata, not so good for all the men awaiting the release of his next book. Kakashi had grilled Naruto over it and after a few hours Naruto had let it slip to Jiraiya's biggest fan the reason why the book had been delayed, the next thing they knew help was pouring in from all over town and even neighbouring villages, one of the older branch members of the Hyuga clan had known Tatsuya Hyuga and was helping out with the research. "So…" Naruto wracked his brains to try and find a safer subject "Neji said he's a new advisor to you…"

Hanabi's visit lasted an hour and during that time Naruto and Hanabi managed to keep each other smiling, it was only when the Hyuga head had to leave that solemnity descended. Naruto had never been one to allow himself to remain maudlin for long but these days it was getting harder and harder to smile. He hadn't told either of the Hyuga sisters that ? had died a few weeks ago. He never came out of his coma and just slipped away peacefully of old age.

Alone Naruto paused before he pulled her blankets back and kicking off his shoes climbed into bed beside her, he wrapped his arms around her frail still body he nuzzled Hinata's neck. A year, an entire year without seeing Hinata's smile, without hearing her laugh, or say his name, without touching her stunning body for purely pleasurable reasons. These days he was only allowed to touch something other than her hand when he was helping the physio therapists to exercise her body. He wanted to offer to help sponge bath her but was afraid it would cause Sakura to punch him though a wall and result in someone forcing him to keep to regular visiting hours. It wasn't for a perverted reason, it was just a longing he had, a desire to help but at the same time to touch what he missed so dearly.

Kissing the skin on her neck Naruto began to whisper to Hinata about how much he missed her and exactly what he was going to do to her when she woke up.

**(NaruHina)**

The door to the Hokage's office burst open and a triumphant man holding a large scroll in his arms stood in the doorway, Tsunade blinked in surprise as the toad sage entered the office scraps of paper fluttering to the ground around him.

"What is that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked looking at the scroll in his hands

"It is the most dangerous technique I have ever attempted" Jiraiya told her nervously "Tsunade I need a favour"

"Anything legal" she told him trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work, suddenly doubtful that what he was about to ask was legal she frowned "Jiraiya… what do you need?"

"I need the Hokage book."

"The what?" Tsunade played for time but it didn't work

"I need the Hokage technique book Tsunade and if you want that kid out of her coma you'll give it to me"

Tsunade gave him a speculative look, the Hokage book was a great secret, a large book containing techniques that had once been commonly used were now forbidden or just too risky. Some of the techniques were so destructive that you needed to be days away from all civilisation before it was safe to use it. "There's no other way"

"None, but the technique will not harm anyone." 'I hope'

"I'll get you it."

As Tsunade left the room Jiraiya began work, he knew he was asking a great deal of his old teammate but right now it was the only thing he could think to do. He opened up a large scroll and laid it flat in the middle if the office, summoning a messenger toad Jiraiya sent it to Naruto telling him to bring Hinata to the office, this was the only place safe enough to use high levels of chakra and to do a job as secret as he now planned to so. If anyone got curious they would just assume that Tsunade was chewing someone out and the hokage's office had more protection that the family planning clinic.

Once he was sure Naruto was on his way he began painting seals across the paper.

By the time Tsunade had returned with her book Jiraiya's paper was covered with the most intricate seals and designs, some of which she recognised from her time with her other former team mate.

"Jiraiya?"

"I know what you are thinking. It's not the same hime, it's just similar"

"I don't understand Jiraiya, this looks like Orochimaru's old mind control secrets what exactly are you planning here?"

"Simply put Tsunade I intend to wake Hinata up."

"And un-simply put?"

"I intend to search through every single strand of chakra in that girls head, every synapse that jolts through, every cell that is damaged and work out what I need to do to wake her up. I will systematically find the nerve endings that are receiving the most strain and force them to stop working and if I am correct this will jumpstart her brain"

"And why do you need the book?"

"Because in order to do this I may need to spend an entire month working inside that girls mind, not only do I need to keep her alive without a functioning brain for a month or so but I also need to remain awake for a month and not even stop to eat or go to the bathroom. Only one person ever had the secrets to doing both of those acts"

"The second Hokage's assistant." Tsunade nodded "Shizune would have loved to have been able to put this seal on me sometimes"

"There's a reason why it's forbidden Tsunade sama," Jiraiya didn't tell her of the strain it would cause him or the danger there would be to anything not shielded from the chakra he exuded "I need your office and your best men keeping a chakra shield around this place at all times."

"Done and Done." She nodded her hands twisting nervously "This technique led to the assistant's early death…. Jiraiya is there no other way…?"

"No, and even if there was it will be just as dangerous to me… at least I'll have tried everything"

At that moment Naruto arrived holding his beloved in his arms "Jiraiya?"

The sage grinned at him "How long can you wait?"

"I can wait forever"

"Well forever seems a little long, lets round it down to a month" taking Hinata from Naruto Jiraiya lay her in the centre of the markings he had made

"A month?" Naruto's voice cracked as he questioned his teacher and the old man gave him a kindly smile.

"A month, now you make sure you keep eating, you want to be healthy for when Hinata wakes up"

"A month" Naruto muttered to himself as he was dragged back out the door, Tsunade looked back at Jiraiya.

"We will be ready within one hour"

**(NaruHina)**

Alone in the room Jiraiya prepared Hinata's body, with the help of seal the body would continue to function without the brain. After removing her clothes he painted over her bare skin in dark ink, her skin was pale as paper making the whole process a lot like simple writing… if it wasn't for the contours of her body… what? He was still human for gods sake!

Exactly fifty minutes later he felt the chakra shield go up, it was time. Painting a few quick seals copied form the book Jiraiya placed them strategically on his person and then making some hand seals activated them.

Damn it hurt!

Jiraiya wanted to scream but knew he couldn't without being heard. Biting his lip he waited until the pain had passed and then… energy, he was filled with boundless energy, he could have an endless race with Gai and win, then he could then take on Lee and win, after all that he could probably take on Naruto and win he wanted nothing more than to work and he felt invincible. With a quick motion he activated the seal to keep Hinata's body going and disconnected her brain. His eyes wide and slightly maniacal he began his work with more speed than he ever remembered doing anything before.

**(NaruHina)**

Naruto sat outside Tsunade's office everyday, he did his training in the roof above her office, he slept behind Shizune's desk beside her office door and he ate on the balcony near her windows. Many times he tried to make out what was going on in the office but could see nothing, finally after two and a half weeks something happened. He had been training on the roof when he felt someone cancel the chakra shield around the office. Running down the stairs he arrived at the office door just in time to see it open. He could see Jiraiya standing in the doorway, he looked exhausted but alert and he was smiling "You'd better go see her Naruto, she'll be awake any second" Jiraiya almost fell back as Naruto flung himself at him and embraced him "Get on in there!" Jiraiya pushed him into the office with a grin. He was soo tired but it was worth it, it was so worth it, as Naruto approached his girlfriend Jiraiya shut the door to allow them their privacy.

Panting slightly he grinned at Tsunade as she ran down the corridor towards him. He appreciated the view as she came running forwards but kept his eyes fixed on her eyes as a mark of respect… and of course to avoid the pain.

"It worked?"

"You'll need to give her a check up soon. She's never gonna be a shinobi again, she'll have real trouble controlling chakra and her eyes won't work, but I managed to close off the seal. It was weird in there, it's like Hiashi was still activating it all this time, that's what the technique does, it stops the punishment to some degree but the part impairing their mental faculties remains going. Other than that, she'll be just the same as before"

"Oh thank God" Tsunade embraced her friend and then standing back grinned "You still have another week before the seal keeping you going wears off"

"I know, don't worry I'll put it to good use" Jiraiya grinned lecherously as he considered the amount of research he could get done if he didn't need sleep, after all, he owed it to all the people who had helped him.

**(NaruHina)**

Placing a hand on her shoulder Naruto gave his girlfriend a little shake "Hinata?" Naruto was extremely nervous as he spoke to his unconscious girlfriend "Sweetheart can you hear me?"

Hinata shifted in her sleep and grabbing his hand pulled it towards his chest to hug it, Naruto grinned and immediately moved to lie down next to her. He traced the soft skin following the patterns Jiraiya had made on her body, she twitched as his touch approached her more intimate areas.

"Hinata Hime?" he whispered nuzzling her hair, once again he felt her move only this time she moved to embrace his whole body, he turned her head and kissed her hoping that once again she would react to him, she did and his perverted side kicked in, he rolled them so he was on top of her and began to mutter teasingly to her as she tried to kiss him in her sleep. Finally unable to make him kiss her Hinata's eyes began to flutter "That's it my hime, wake up, open your big beautiful eyes"

"Naruto?" her voice thick and tired Hinata finally woke up, she looked up to find him staring down into her eyes and immediately blushed "Naruto" she cooed brining his head down to kiss him again, their lips were just touching when suddenly the memories of what had happened hit her widening her eyes she jerked in his embrace

"What? What is it?"

"My father he was… he…"

"It's alright, you're safe" he wrapped her in his arms and pressed kisses on the top of her head "That was all a long time ago I'm afraid."

"A long… how long was I out?" she pulled away to stare at him properly, he was sadder somehow and his eyes looked tired but he wasn't too much older.

"You've been gone for a little while, too long in my mind." She looked at him in surprise, worry filled her for all the time he had been alone. "A year at least."

"A year?" Hearing that she started and tried to sit up but her arms were too weak, slowly Naruto manoeuvred them so he sat n the floor and she sat on his lap, as he did so Hinata noticed that he was thinner "Oh Naruto. Have you been alright? You've been looking after yourself right?"

His heart was so filled with joy and love it hurt, Naruto began to laugh as Hinata questioned him more worried for himself than her own welfare. It was so like her to think more of others than herself and it made him feel more loved than he had ever been before "Hinata I'm fine… how about you? Do you feel OK?"

"I feel…" she smiled as she thought about it "I feel kind of weird. Good weird"

"Hinata…"

"Yes my love?" she smiled at him, he looked nervous about something and she tried to relax him by running her hand over his cheek. "What is it?"

"I love you"

* * *

Don't worry so much people, Hanabi's bite was just that, a bite. No silly marking or Kyubi mating. Just a wound received in the heat of battle that was treated

Hot Lemon in the next chappie and a nice little round off for those that want it.

Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

I never intended for Hanabi to be anything more than Hinata's sister and there will be a nice round up everyone's stories here.

And why did no one point out my mistakes? Allconspirer has finally become interested in NaruHina again and immediately noticed a few.

I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

"I'm coming in! You two better not be christening my office!" Tsunade had the decency to give the two of them a few moments to cover up before marching into her office.

As it was Naruto could only cover Hinata's naked body with his jacket and pick her up off the floor, luckily she had lost a lot of weight and the coat covered her completely. When Tsunade enter he glared at her "You could have waited a few more minutes"

"I gave you fifteen minutes, you managed to get her undressed." Tsunade smirked as Naruto set Hinata down on the couch in her office,

"She was already…" Naruto paused as realisation hit him, his eyes darkened and his voice became harsh "Where the hell did that pervert go?"

"Naruto calm down" Hinata clung to Naruto's arm her grip was feeble but as that only served to remind him how frail she was it was enough to stop him from going after Jiraiya. He smiled happily as Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, he was just so glad to have her awake, he wanted to dance around telling the world that she was back. As it was he settled for sitting beside her and holding her tight.

"Let's have a look at you Hinata" Tsunade came forwards and her hands glowed green for a short while as she checked Hinata's body for damage "Well you could do with a decent meal and a few more days in bed but ultimately Hinata **you** are going to be fine."

"I want a little more truth than that" Hinata's expression was nervous but calm "Tsunade, my eyes feel… different. Since the sealing my chakra was lowered by about half, I don't know what this has done to me yet but I imagine it's bad. Don't worry about me sinking into depression or anything." She smiled at the Hokage wrapping her thin arms around Naruto a little more "I have everything I ever wanted."

Naruto had been looking worried through out Hinata's speech but her final line brought a bashful grin to his face.

Impressed at the young girls maturity Tsunade nodded understandingly "Jiraiya says the likelihood of you being a kunoichi is about 1000 to 1"

"Even you wouldn't gamble on it then?" Hinata gave the Hokage a sly smile "And the rest?"

"If you live a quiet and healthy life you'll be fine, but anything too stressful, hard work of any type could mean you die before you're fifty. That's a relatively short life for a civilian I'd also recommend you seeing a doctor once a month to check you over, if you ever get pregnant that'll be moved up to once a week. If I were you I'd avoid any job that would cause you stress or worry." to both Naruto and Tsunade's surprise Hinata began to giggle as the Hokage spoke.

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't wait to see Shikamaru's face when I tell him you said that." Naruto let out a guffaw at that and even Tsunade managed to smile a little.

"Well it's nice to know there's a silver lining here, Naruto" Tsunade looked at the young man who finally looked like there was a reason to live again "Take Hinata home, she's on bed rest and no strenuous activities till she's gotten her strength back, you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am" Naruto nodded and picked Hinata up again, it still worried him how light she was but knew it was up to him to fix it later.

"I'll contact your family and tell them what's happened. I'm sure they'll be at Naruto's in minutes so make sure she'd dressed by then"

"Wait! I do have one last question" Hinata said softly before Naruto carried her out the door "What happened to my father in the end?"

**(NaruHina)**

Following the guard through the cold dark corridors Hinata could feel the misery of the place she was in, stumbling slightly she was glad when Hanabi caught her arm and gave it a supportive squeeze

"We don't have to do this today"

"No, I want to" Hinata smiled at her sister to reassure her, the two of them were closer than ever now. Hanabi came to Hinata regularly for advice in clan matters and within a few weeks of her awakening the two of them had an almost normal sibling relationship.

"Alright, but remember what Tsunade said about stress."

"Here we are ladies." The guard stopped outside a cell and slid open the peephole "Hiashi Hyuga"

"Are we allowed to go in?"

"Hinata!"

"He is perfectly safe Lady Hyuga, the bands on his wrists cancel out his chakra, and" the guard opened the door and pointed to the floor "he can't get close to this side of the room, as long as you stay on this side of the yellow line. He can't even touch you."

"Wait outside please" after the guard nodded and took up guard outside the door Hinata stepped into the room closely followed by her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata was surprised by her father's appearance, his long hair hung thin and greasy around his face, his brow bore the seal of the caged bird and his whole face seemed sunken in.

"I came to speak with you" Hinata was proud of how steady her voice was, the hatred he had for her made her want to break down and cry but she refused to give him the satisfaction

"Get out" he yelled walking towards them only to be stopped by a chakra shield, looking at Hanabi he spat out his next words "Traitor, take the demon whore and go."

"You call her a traitor?" Hinata asked in surprise "after what your actions have brought down on the clan? If it weren't for Hanabi Tsunade might have destroyed all the Hyuga, at one point her plan was to have them sterilised and thrown at of the village"

"She is a traitor, to run to the Hokage when I was giving her weak older sister her just desserts."

"You know what" Hinata stared her father down "You are so wrong about me, I was never weak. Neji had to take the Chunin exams three times before he made it, I only took it twice. Most Hyuga's have to take it three or four times"

"It took me three times" Hanabi said knowing the only reason why Hinata had not mentioned it was because she didn't want to hurt her.

"I was third in my class at the academy and that was the year some of the most legendary shinobi qualified in. On my missions I was the reason we succeeded so often, I made sure we had good team work which was hard with Kiba and Shino. I have had more high profile jobs than any other Hyuga, I have made more connections as just heiress outside of this clan than you as a leader ever did, and I have beaten a man that you yourself would have struggled with. I AM NOT WEAK, I NEVER WAS." Hinata frowned as she made herself calm down "And look at my life now, the seal is abolished, I'm personal friends with clan heads and sanin, and more than that, I am happy. You are nothing, you, are weak." Finally finished Hinata was surprised to find herself completely unafraid "I never wanted Hanabi to lead the clan, because I was afraid it would mean she turned out like you, but she is amazing" Hinata took her sisters hand and smiled "and she will be the best clan head the Hyuga has ever known, whilst you will be remembered as the worst." Hinata then moved to the doorway with her little sister in tow when a voice stopped her

"But I will be remembered" Hiashi's eyes were maniacal as he looked at them "You won't be"

"I don't need to be, because I'm loved in this life, that's all I need" the two Hyuga's left together walking out of the dreary building into the bright sunlight outside.

"Happy now?" Hanabi asked trying to interpret her sisters unreadable expression.

Hinata nodded slowly, most of all she felt like she needed a shower after being in that place but ultimately she was glad it was done. "I think so, I'm glad I did that, and I'm glad you came with me"

"Me too, lets go get something to eat and maybe you'll get back home before Naruto"

"Why?" Hinata gave her a suspicious look "What did he say?"

"Only that I should make sure you stay restful and untroubled, he really loves you"

"I know, but I can take care of myself!"

"Good, because I've arranged for Sakura Ino and Moegi to meet us for lunch and if I'm not mistaken Kurenai's coming to join us as well!"

**(NaruHina)**

Walking through the grocery store Naruto tried to stick to the shopping list in his hand. Not long ago he would never have thought to even look in his cupboards to find out what he needed before he went to the shops, these days he was sort of obsessed about it. Hinata needed to make sure that her diet was healthy, she actually needed to make sure she had those five fruits and vegetables people recommended, her daily water intake needed to be right, she needed more carbohydrates than normal and less salt. All this ended in shopping lists, healthy cooking… he cooked now? Naruto Uzumaki could now officially do more than reheat takeaway and boil water for instant food.

Pondering some broccoli Naruto overheard someone calling his name, turning he grinned "Iruka Sensei!"

"You have got to stop calling me that" the older man grinned and clapped his old student on the shoulder "And what is that strange thing in your basket?"

"You mean the carrot sticks?" Naruto asked looking down at the only bag in his basket.

"So you do know what they are, I thought you might have picked them up thinking they were candy, they are brightly coloured."

"Shut up" Naruto smiled good naturedly not minding the teasing. "I gotta watch what Hinata eats these days."

"No I'm proud of you" Iruka watched as Naruto moved some greens into his basket and moved to look at the fruit "You're doing really well, you're working harder, I know you hate paperwork so all that admin you're doing at the offices must be hell, looking after Hinata she looks incredibly healthy after such a short time."

"I know, I'm just glad this all worked out" Naruto paused "I do hate the paperwork but if I ever want to be Hokage I gotta get used to it, and this way I get to stay home more and look after Hinata… do I sound like an old man?"

"You sound like a man in love"

"Aint that the truth" Naruto grinned even wider "Hey you should come over some time… I've never had anyone over for dinner… apart from Hinata and that was different."

"That sounds fun… who'd be cooking?"

"I am a very good cook" Naruto defended himself "I've had to be, Hinata can't eat take out and she wasn't well enough to cook herself the first few days." Naruto had a troubled look on his face as he spoke.

"But she's alright now?"

"Yeah… I know, just… certain things…" placing some apples into his basket Naruto flushed and moved towards the potatoes.

"Certain things?"

Sighing Naruto tried to think of how he could explain this to his teacher "It's just… I'm worried about her, about her doing stuff too soon, she's already talking about working and she's spending the entire day out with her sister, she should rest more." He didn't even begin to mention the fact that they hadn't had sex yet.

"Naruto she's been up and about for almost a month now, Tsunade gave her the all clear didn't she?"

"Yeah, and as long as she's not working over twenty hours a week she can get a quiet job, apparently something's free at the library… but she shouldn't have to work , I can look after her."

"She's a very independent young woman, you should let her work"

"I know, this was a very hard year for me, these last few weeks I've been everything for her and I'm not ready to let her go yet."

"Then talk to her about it, it's the simplest thing to do but it will mean a lot to her."

**(NaruHina)**

Hinata climbed out of the shower and for the first time since she woke up she felt normal. The combined relief at having said what she needed to, to her father and spending an easy afternoon with her friends had been fun. Life seemed like it was going back to normal again, she missed training with her team mates but they usually found the time to hang out and were being just as fussy as Naruto about her health. As she looked in the mirror she could see that her scarily slim body had begun to fill out again, her hair was as smooth and full as it had been before. She stood naked before the mirror running her hands over her smooth skin, she was getting back to normal, all that was left now was for her relationship to become normal again. She wasn't surprised with the way Naruto was treating her, he'd been that way before when she had been ill and it had taken a lot to make him see she was alright. Hinata blushed at the memory and wondered if the trick she had used last time would work… no, she didn't want to use the same tricks over and over again, she smirked at her own deviousness as she thought about it. Looking around for her body lotion she was struck by another idea, picking up the lotion she wrapped herself in a towel and sallied though to the bedroom, Naruto would be home any minute and he always came in here to change straight away. She left the bedroom door open a little and dropping her towel on the floor sat down on the bed.

Walking through his front door Naruto yawned exhaustedly, why, why, why, was paper work and shopping so dull? He was so tired, somehow more tired than if he'd been training. Removing his shoes and dumping his jacket on the floor as he walked down the hallway. He put the shopping bags on the counter in the kitchen, Naruto decided he might end up taking a nap before Hinata came home, she'd said she might be out all day and certainly no one had called out to him when the front door opened. Reaching his bedroom he pushed the door open and froze, sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other sat a very damp and very beautiful Hinata, oh, and very naked, that was the most important part. She was rubbing her arms methodically with something that left her skin glistening. Once her arms were done she leaned down to pick up off the floor a small blue bottle, pouring white cream onto her hand Hinata uncrossed her legs and then began to run her hands up and down them. Naruto's throat went dry watching her massage her own body with firm strokes, he tried to move or make a sound but it didn't seem to be working right now, he mentally calculated how long I had been since he'd viewed Hinata's body with purely sexual intentions, it was way back before the mission to Suna, since she'd come back to him he had not really thought of her as the sensual creature he knew her to be.

"Naruto!" Hinata interrupted his calculations, he refocused on her to find her smiling at him as though he were an unexpected surprise. "When did you get off?"

"I haven't yet" he mumbled, trying to keep herself reigned in.

"Pardon?" Hinata grinned, she hadn't heard what he said but his expression certainly told her that her plan was working, as a last play she moved her cream covered hand to rub just between her breasts…

"Oh God" stumbling forward Naruto captured Hinata's head in his hands and kissed her roughly, she responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, His hands travelled her body before pulling her up off the bed, one hand remained cupping her rear whilst the other moved to investigate between her legs. Hinata was surprised at how quickly she responded to Naruto's touch, almost immediately she felt familiar tremors coursing through her. His hand then left it's place to move up to caress her breast, wanting some pressure between her legs Hinata wrapped them around Naruto's waist and ground herself against him. "Oh God"

Turning Naruto pushed Hinata up against the wall, he used the wall to keep her against himself as he struggled with his trousers, Hinata tried to help him but Naruto seemed more concerned with keeping their bodies as close as was physically possible than anything, finally his trousers were down and within seconds the warmth he remembered so well was surrounding him, tightening around him.

"Naruto" Hinata whimpered as he thrust against her, her back was sliding up and down the wall in time with his movement. His mouth was everywhere, her neck, her breasts and soon his teeth found her skin marking her wherever he could. Hinata was gasping helplessly as he took control of her body's senses, he seemed to know exactly where to touch her, a nip here, a caress there, he certainly had not forgotten any of her tender spots during their time apart. Within mere minutes she was brought to climax with him following right after. They were still for a few moments both gasping for breath and both leaning against the wall for support.

"Damn I've missed you, I can't believe how long I've been without this"

"You mean…" Hinata stopped nervously not looking at Naruto

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No tell me"

"Perhaps we should sit down first." Hinata smiled as Naruto took them both to the bed still not disconnecting them, once there he sat them down and looked at her seriously.

"Talk to me"

"I guess… when I heard how long I'd been out I doubted your faithfulness"

"What?" he sounded angry and she immediately covered his mouth with her hands

"Just listen, I don't have a lot of confidence about myself and… you weren't particularly monogamous before we got together. I think I was just a little scared that you wouldn't have waited for me. And then, even after Tsunade gave me the all clear you didn't…" she indicated their current position blushing hotly "I'm sorry I doubted you." Moving her hands Hinata gave him a sheepish smile and waited for him to talk.

"I do understand" he kissed her forehead "I also want you to know that I would never be unfaithful to you. Things were a mess before we got together, I hated my life until I started dating you and yes… sometimes it was hard not having this" he copied her previous gesture with a grin "but I never even thought of another girl. I just wanted you, and I'm worried that you'll get sick again if you go right back to work, I can't lose you."

"I won't get sick, I'm very careful with my eating habits but you have to stop stressing about it. I've spoken to the library, I'm doing fifteen hours a week, it's nothing and it's the least stressful job in the world. Half the time I'll just be sitting around reading, I need to do something with my days Naruto."

"I know" he kissed her gently pouting a little "I'm just gonna miss having you at my back and call all day" he grinned when she smacked his arm.

"How very archaic of you, perhaps I should put you in your place" she proceeded to move him so that she was straddling his lap and she could feel him getting harder within her "you ready to do this again?" she teased him happily

"I think you'll find that I can be" he whispered rubbing her thighs and pushing her into position. "You remember what happened when we were apart for a few weeks, it's been over a year this time I'm pretty sure I can keep going for a long time"

Biting on her lower lip Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat, she felt so nervous and a flush covered her cheeks and spread down her neck onto her chest. Smiling Naruto leaned forward latching onto one of her breasts with his lips, immediately Hinata felt pleasure course through her, her back arched as a shiver ran up her spine. Her arms went around Naruto's neck tangling her fingers in his golden hair.

Next she began to remove his shirt slowly undoing the buttons and slipping her fingers up and down his tanned skin, he groaned blissfully as his shirt was discarded and he moved into the centre of the bed. Smiling he looked at the marks he had made on Hinata, as always that filled him with a certain sense of pride, moving up to focus on her face he found her eyes staring down into his, he smiled and raised his hand to cup her cheek before pushing his lower body up to make her moan.

When he moved into her again he lay down on his back so that she was sitting astride him Hinata wasn't sure how to handle the situation, usually it had been him pushing into her, him setting the pace. In this position she was in control and it made her nervous, he couldn't move much it was all up to her and she wasn't too sure what to do. Slowly she moved up and as Naruto groaned urging her to continue she realised that she was doing the right thing, one of his hands went to her hips encouraging her while the other went back onto the bed helping to move his body in time with hers.

"That's it baby" Naruto groaned as she rocked atop him, it was becoming difficult now, his earlier tiredness catching up with him but he was determined to make her orgasm once more before he slept. Finally Hinata seemed to struggle with her movements her arms trembling, Naruto flipped them over pushing her back onto the bed and thrusting hard making her scream out his name. Naruto collapsed on top of her feeling happy.

"Naruto?" Hinata was surprised at his stillness

"Sorry" he muttered feeling bad "can't break last times record"

"Sleep a while Naruto love" Slipping out from under him Hinata kissed his forehead as he began to doze, "I'll be right back."

**(NaruHina)**

"Hinata?" Naruto awoke to find himself alone, part of him worried that it had all been a dream but there was a certain pleasing ache in his muscles that made him sure it was real

"Hey sleepyhead" Hinata re-entered the room and to Naruto's delight she still wore nothing but a smile. In her hands she carried a tray from which a very pleasing aroma emanated.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" Naruto sighed as he took a steaming bowl of ramen from the tray

"And here I though it was my charisma" she stuck her tongue out at him as she started to eat the brown rice and vegetables she had made for herself.

Before starting his meal Naruto paused "I feel kinda bad eating this when all you're going to eat is that boring stuff. You're going a bit overboard with the health stuff right now aren't you?"

"No I'm not, I'm eating this because when I was out with the girls today I splurged a bit with some chocolate cheesecake. I'm just making up for it now."

"OK" Naruto wanted to say something about her midday dessert but after what she said earlier he knew he shouldn't fuss, she was an adult. They ate quietly not talking about much but smiling like lovesick fools all the while finally when the last noodle had been slurped up and the plates were clean Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms and kissed her.

"I wanted to do that all dinner" he admitted moving her hair out of the way and kissing her pale skin.

"Really?" she asked with a sly smile, "You'll never guess what I wanted to do."

Kissing his lips she trailed one hand down his chest slowing it's movement as it reached his stomach, then to his surprise her fingers encircled his cock making him groan.

Biting her lip nervously Hinata got up off his lap she knelt in front of him. She looked up an uneasy feeling clutching at her chest but seeing the way his eyes were watching her yearning for her to continue she smiled and came to the decision to persist.

"Hinata" His mind in a haze of lust kept his eyes on his dark haired lover. Naruto was stunned by Hinata's actions but he wasn't about to complain as she investigated his lower half, her hands were small, warm and very firm as she grasped his hardening length and ran them up and down. Just as Naruto was beginning to feel as though the sensation below him couldn't get any better he felt her hot breath vibrate over him before her mouth engulfed the tip of his erection and moved down.

Groaning lustfully one of Naruto's hands went to Hinata's head tangling his fingers in her hair and urging her on. He wasn't able to think straight as he stared down at the dark head bobbing up and down, one time as she rose she looked up and their eyes met, he smiled gritting his teeth as her eyes seemed to smile back at him before she moved back down and they lost their eye contact. He was a little saddened to lose that connection with her but after that her movements became a little more steady and determined, her tongue kept a constant moving pressure on the veiny underside of his cock. God she seemed to know just how to destroy all his composure! He closed his eyes leaning his head back and letting himself go in more ways than one.

Surprised but resolute in her actions Hinata swallowed as Naruto came into her mouth and moving back coughed a little as she wiped at her mouth making sure all traces were gone.

"Wh-where the hell did you learn to do that?" Naruto asked still breathing hard as he pulled her back into his arms. His body was still crazy with the sensations that were assaulting him but he needed to regain his energy before he did anything more than hold her.

"Just something you know how to do I guess" she lied cuddling into him, she wasn't quite willing to tell him the truth in the matter that Sakura discovering how relatively 'normal' their short lived sex life was had given her more advice than she really needed. She had never had a mother or female family member to guide her in the tricky world of sex and dating so she had been nervous to try this but she had to admit she was pleased with the result.

Naruto pulled his lover closer wondering where she really got all that information from, he knew better than most that sex wasn't really something that instinctive, his first times had been drunken encounters and it had been sometime before he really made a girl quiver the way he could make Hinata.

"Hinata" he whispered into her ear "You mean so much to me" he climbed on top of her murmuring against her skin "I love to touch, I love you too much" his hands moved down her body just barely touching her skin feeling her shiver "you have the most amazing body, your skin is addictive, the touch and taste" Hinata arched up as his tongue swirled around one of her nipples "I am going to spend the rest of my life with this body, worshipping it, adoring it" he pulled away proud of her glazed eyes "and the person inside it" he smiled as she attempted to focus on her "she means more to me than anything else in this world."

"I love you" Hinata muttered unable to say anything of any real meaning at this point, her breathing was heavy and her words only just comprehensible.

"I am going to make you so happy" he whispered his lips against her skin once again, she began to squirm again feeling the sensations making her breathless.

Naruto smirked as he brought Hinata to orgasm many, many times, he was proud of how much he affected her and when they finally lay down together again she was completely spent.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered to the drowsy young woman

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you happy?"

"Very" she gave him a sleepy smile "I could spend the rest of my life like this"

"I love you"

* * *

Please R&R

That's it from me for a while, I have planned a new fic but it's going to be very dark, Naruto will be a bastard for most of it and there will be more characters involved, and it will of course be the ultimate couple NaruHina. I have studies to do so the new one won't be out till after xmas!


End file.
